Zexy's Twelve Days of Christmas
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: The adorable gift giving duo from "A Zemyx Valentine's Day" are back. Demyx decides to get Zexy a present for each of the 12 days of X-mas. See what happens when things don't go quite as planned in this funny X-mas tale. Rated M for yaoi lemon.
1. Zexy's 12 Days of Christmas Part One

**Here is my Zemyx Christmas tale sorry it's up later than I wanted but oh well. Hope you like it so far. It will be in two parts. And of course there is a lemon so you've been warned ^-^**

**I owe a big thanks to Sammy-Dee who came up with the fourth gift idea. ^_^**

**Then worked through the gifts that followed with me to create what you are about to read.**

**For those of you who have read "A Zemyx Valentine's Day" I've brought them back for a second holiday!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Kingdom Hearts

"**Zexy's 12 Days of Christmas"**

_**A Zemyx Two Shot**_

It was twelve days before Christmas and Demyx was as excited as a five year old on Christmas morning. He'd been planning these twelve days out for the past two months after teaching the school band The Twelve Days of Christmas. In the middle of the second practice the idea came to him. He decided he would give Zexion a present each day up until Christmas starting with today, the twelfth day before.

The first present was the easiest. The last four months they'd been working 16 to 18 hour days 6 to 7 days a week due to Christmas orders so Demyx arranged for them to both have the night off and he made Zexy his favorite meal, lasagna. He rented two of his favorite movies and even bought stuff for chocolate sundaes for later in the evening. It didn't seem like much but he knew his quiet "I like a simple life" Zexy would love it.

He told Zexy he had to meet the caterer to go over the final details for their Christmas party so he could leave without him suspecting anything. Ever since Valentine's Day every time Demy left early Zexy got a wicked grin on his face and wondered if there would be a surprise waiting when he got home. A few times there really was, he had to keep his lover on his toes after all.

Giggling at the memory of Easter when Zexy came home to Demyx cooking dinner in nothing but bunny ears and a big fluffy cotton ball tail. Needless to say dinner got a little over cooked and they ended up ordering out. Today there was no cute outfit or barely there outfit for Zexy to admire but Demy didn't have to be in costumes to turn his blue haired beauty on. Nope all he had to do was love him, and kiss him. He absolutely loved that they could still drive each other crazy with just a kiss. Oh but Zexy was such a great kisser, he knew just how to move his tongue and play with Demy's lips. He would nip, lick, and suck until Demy was panting and hard desperate for more then he would chuckle in that low smoky sex voice of his and Demy would be lost in passion. The sound of the door opening pulled him from his thoughts though his body didn't snap back quite so fast. The thought of Zexion's kiss had made him hard, he adjusted himself and went to meet his man at the door.

"I'm home Dems and I smell something wonderful!" Zexy announced.

Demyx walk into the living room or rather bounced into the living room with a smile that could light up the midnight sky. "Hi Zexy! Yes I made your favorite, lasagna for dinner." He confirmed then kissed and hugged him before taking his coat and hanging it on the hook.

Smiling, because Demy just did that to him, he asked, "And what has earned me such a wonderful treat?" His arms were back around the blonde as he waited for his answer.

"Well during the second practice session with the school band I came up with a great idea for Christmas this year. They were in the middle of 'The twelve Days of Christmas' and…" Zexy's eyes widened. "And today is the twelfth day before Christmas so you get your first gift." He explained giving Zex a toothy grin.

"You're giving me twelve presents between now and Christmas Day?"

"Yep, isn't that awesome! I can't wait to give them all to you. This is going to be so fun!" His excitement was palpable and Zexy couldn't help but adore him for it.

"Dems that's too much, you don't have to do that for me. Just having you is all I need for Christmas."

Demy hugged him tight and with his voice muffled in Zexy's neck he answered, "It's because you say things like that that I want to do stuff like this for you. Our life together is so perfect and so magical that I want to celebrate it whenever we can. I love doing things for you and giving you things to show you that I still appreciate you and what we have." He was quiet for a moment, "And because it's fun!" his grin was back.

Zexy smiled and shook his head. "You are a wonderfully, sweet, caring and sexy man you know that Demyx. God I love you so much." he leaned in and kissed the grin right off his face, he didn't stop until he had him moaning and writhing against his body.

Forcing himself to pull away, "Mmm uh uh…no," panting, "I have an evening of calm relaxation planned for you starting with dinner. Come on everything is ready." he took Zexy's hand and led him to the dining room.

"But making love to you always relaxes me." Zexy teased knowing how those words would affect his sexy blonde.

Demyx bit his bottom lip but kept on to the dining room with determination. "We will have this dinner, while it's still hot." He added before Zexy could suggest otherwise. "Here we go," he said with pride and once Zexy looked at the room he knew why.

There were tall candles lit at one end of the table where there were also two place settings. He had the lights low and everything set for a romantic dinner. Zexy smiled, hugged Demy from behind and kissed his neck. "It looks wonderful Baby, thank you."

"That's not all there is," he giggled when Zexy gave him a curious look. "I also rented two of your favorite Christmas movies for us to watch after dinner." He ushered him to his seat and began serving the food.

"Wow Dems this really is perfect, but what about the shop?"

"Covered. Everything that's supposed to ship tomorrow is completed and I gave the second shift the night off so they could go shopping for gifts. They were very happy about that. So you see, no one will be interrupted our evening and the work at the shop is caught up. Tonight is for you to relax and enjoy." He picked up his fork and waited for Zexy to do the same but he didn't pick his fork up just yet. He sat looking at Demyx as if he'd sprouted a second head.

"You've thought of everything," Zexy leaned over, took his face gently in his hands and kissed him long, soft, and with all of the love and passion he felt for his beautiful man. "You're wonderful, I love you Baby."

Demyx sighed contentedly and smiled, "I love you too sweety."

Zexy picked up his fork and they proceeded to enjoyed their meal, movies, and especially their sundaes. Zexy just couldn't let the evening go by without making love so when it came time for sundaes he chose to create his on Demy. This of course meant he also had to eat his off of Demy. He was very creative in his use of syrup and whip cream and removing it by not using his hands. He suspected his Christmas present was a shared one by the way Demy was yelling his name before he came.

ooOoo

The next day Zexion had trouble concentrating. No matter what he did to try to occupy his mind and be productive he kept going back to wondering what his present would be that day. He tried to fool himself into believing it wasn't a big deal but after last night he couldn't help but be excited. Demy walking around with a shit eating grin on his face was not helping Zexy's concentration. So here he was looking at the clock for the fifteenth time.

Demy was even more excited about tonight's gift than he was yesterday's. Tonight he would be presenting a gift that was a bone deep passion to his Zexy. It is something that he had been searching for ever since before they'd even met, and Demy just happened to stumble on it at an estate sale he and Sora had gone to a few weeks ago. He couldn't believe his luck and because it was an estate sale the people didn't really understand how valuable it was so he got it for a fraction of the true value. He suspected that would thrill Zexy as much as the gift did. They drove together today so the car ride home would be interesting. Zexy tried guessing what it was in the shower this morning, on the way here, at lunch and Demy was sure he would continue his inquisition on the way home. He smiled at the thought, torturing him like this was truly fun.

At ten minutes to five Zexy came stalking into the office. "It's time to go home Dems. Are you ready to go?" he stood looking very impatient.

Demyx couldn't help but grin at his always in control Zexy suddenly a losing it a bit, and all over the gift he was going to give him. "Are you in a hurry?" he asked then giggled.

Zexy growled but the corners of his mouth quirked up a little before he could stop himself. "What do you think? Come on let's go, I want to get home." He practically whined.

That's when he knew that this had been the best Christmas gift idea he'd had for Zexy and the next 11 days would be as great as he'd imagined they would be. "Okay, okay I'm ready geez. You're so cute when you're impatient." He chuckled and just dodged Zexy grabbing him to do he wasn't sure but he thought it was safer to avoid it at the moment.

"Come here." Zexion ordered. Demy obeyed and was rewarded with a mind numbing, knee weakening kiss. "That's for whatever you got me."

"But how do you know you'll even like it?" He asked breathlessly.

"Because you got it for me and nobody knows me the way you do so anything you get me will be something I like." He smirked, grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, through the main office, the workshop to the car where he unlocked the door for him and then opened it and shut it once Demyx was seated.

"So does that kiss mean I don't get one when you open your gift?"

"So it's a gift I have to open this time then." Zexy said.

Apparently he was still trying to guess what it was he got for him and Demy was enjoying every second of it. His stoic Zexy brimming with excitement over receiving a gift. It was priceless. He was thinking about making this a new tradition. To get this much excitement out of his scholar was worth all of the planning and the cost he'd gone through ten times over as far as he was concerned.

"You know that damn grinning has not helped me today at all." Zexy growled which only served to make Demyx grin wider.

"I'm sorry but you're just so cute when you're excited like this. I don't think I've ever seen you like this and it is absolutely adorable. That's not a term I get to use to describe you often, um actually, never. So I can't stop grinning 'cause I know I did good and you're really enjoying this and _that _my love makes me very happy."

"Oh I see, so this is all for you then?" he teased as they pulled into the driveway and then the garage.

Demyx giggled and nodded, "Yeah I guess it kind of is."

Zexy stopped and looked at him, "You know something Demy, we have been together for almost nine years now. At some point most couples get used to each other and start taking everything for granted. But you work so hard at making everyday seem like our first again that I am ever surprised by you. I don't know if there is anyone who can make things so comfortable and familiar yet always fresh and new like you always manage to do. How did I get so lucky that I ended up with you as my other half?" He took both of Demy's hands in his leaned in and kissed him softly. Demy actually blushed.

"Zex, I just like to show you how much I love you. It's not a big deal." He shrugged.

"And it's because you say things like _that _that I love you so much. Now can I have my gift _please_?" he pleaded like a little boy.

"Yes you may." Demy giggled again as Zexy unlocked the door. Demyx bolted inside to get his present. By the time Zexy was inside with his shoes off and keys on the table the blonde was standing in the living room with a wrapped box in his hands, his eyes sparkling and a grin stretched across his face.

"Come on, come on I thought you wanted your present." He sat on the couch at patted the cushion next to him motioning for Zexy to sit down.

Zexy plopped down next to Demy and put his hands out waiting for his present to be handed to him. Demy turned on the couch and sat cross legged with the gift on his legs and smiled. When Demy just sat smiling and didn't hand it to him he got to his knees and leaned in, forcing the blonde to lean back. Zexy leaned more so Demy was forced to lay back. Zexy settled over the top of him with the gift pressed between them.

"It's going to be a little hard to give you the present like this," Demy giggled.

"That's true but it will make it oh-so-easy for me to take advantage of you." Zexy chuckled then covered Demy's mouth with his own. Soft, warm lips meshed and fused. Demy let go of the gift which was now trapped between them but neither man seemed to notice as the kiss deepened, hands wandered and threaded into silky hair. Moans escaped, their tongues dancing in a sensual choreography that they had created from years of being together; both knowing what the other liked, craved, needed.

Zexy adjusted his position and pulled the gift from between them needing to feel his lover's body pressed to his. He placed his legs on either side of Demy's still crossed legs and lined their groins up just right. The jeans they both wore keeping the contact restricted causing a wonderful, torturous just enough to feel but not enough to grind contact, that made them both groan in pleasure and frustration. The teasing contact made Zexion so hard his shaft was scraping painfully against the rough denim even with his silk boxers between them. His hands slid from all that blonde silk to Demy's lean body, down and over his well defined chest and abs searching out the hem of his shirt. He snaked his hands under the cotton material and back up that glorious torso to his already hard nipples. He plucked and rolled and tweaked those hard pearls all while continuing the sensual movements of his tongue in the moist heat of Demy's mouth.

Demy arched into his touch, trembled as his hands traveled up and down his heated body. He unfolded his legs, planted his feet on the couch and began rolling his hips as he attempted to make better contact with their incredibly hard members. He was so aroused that he could feel the pre-cum leaking from his engorged head that had made its way over the waist of his low riders. Each rub of denim sent a new wave of shivers throughout his body. Every slide over Zexy's exposed flesh from his shirt riding up his stomach made Demy moan. Zexy's body was as heated as his own the two were like two sticks being rubbed together to create fire and Demy felt sure that at any minute they would both ignite. He yelled out as his nipples were pinched and pulled roughly. He heard Zexy moan his pleasure at Demy's response to his ministration. He grabbed the bluenette's hips pressing his body harder to his. It wasn't enough. He pulled and tugged at the zipper of the pants getting in his way until he had them open. Demy shoved his hands between silk and flesh and sighed in relief just to have Zexy's firm cheeks in his palms. He kneaded and squeezed then started running the middle finger of one hand up and down the crease between.

Zexy broke the kiss when Demy shoved his hands into his pants, he knew what was coming and the knowledge had his cock weeping fluid in continual spurts as he worked his way down his lover's jaw to his neck where he settled on his pulse and licked, sucked, and bit at the flesh protecting it. He rocked and ground his hips down pushing against Demy as hard as possible but the jeans between them left him wonton and aching. When he felt that strong finger slide up and down his crease he arched squeezing the digit between his cheeks. He pushed his hands up Demy's body dragging his shirt with him. Demy pulled his hands away long enough to allow his shirt to be removed then pushed them back inside Zexy's pants and into his crease, now however both hands had fingers running back and forth over his rim. The puckered flesh quivered with need every time it was crossed. Zexy straightened his legs urging Demy to push his pants off to which he complied eagerly by pushing them to his thighs then taking over with his feet to get them off his legs completely. As they were being pushed down Demy rocked his body causing Zexy's too hard cock to be rubbed, pushed and smashed against demy's fly.

Zexy decided he wasn't the only one that should be without his pants so he roughly pulled open Demy's pants and shoved his hand inside. He gripped Demy's shaft firmly wasting no time he started stroking the huge silk covered steel in his hand.

"Get my pants off." Demy growled. Zexy smiled and obeyed, this was yet another thing he loved about Demy. When it came to sex there were times he was the dominant and oh did he know how to dominate. Zexy's penis wept more fluid begging for release, it was denied, and as if in protest stiffened more. Zexy groaned at the increasing pain his erection caused. He worked Demy's pants down his thighs and off then tossed them to the side. He took time to admire the lean muscles in his calves and thighs. Then slowly drifted his gaze up to Demy's glorious manhood, his shaft was long and thick with bulging veins and his head was perfectly shaped with the rim just slightly wider then his shaft so it got caught on Zexy's teeth when he slid him in and out of his mouth, his mouth that was now watering. He needed to taste him, to feel him glide in and out of his mouth and down his throat.

Demyx watched as Zexy dragged his pants down and off his body then drank him in with his eyes like he'd never seen his body before and it made his heart skip a beat. To have him look at him like this every time he made slow love to him always rocked him to his core. He watched as Zexy studied his legs and hips eventually working to his sex and when he licked his lips and his eyes glazed over Demy knew what was coming next and he was eager and ready. His cock jumped and pulsed in anticipation as Zexy slowly crawled up his legs and placed a slow lick from his base to tip then back down again. He threw his head back and grabbed at the arm of the couch nearly tearing the fabric off the wood. He threw his legs around Zexy's body when he was swallowed to the hilt. No lover he had before Zexy had ever been able to take him in like this. At over ten inches and as wide as he was it wasn't easy but Zexy made it look that way. He rocked his hips moving in and out of the tight hot sheath Zexy created with his mouth. He cursed softly as his release began to rise and just as he thought it would be too late Zexy stopped and pulled off him leaving him panting and his penis pulsating and jumping wildly. He had brought him just to the brink and stopped so Demy's entire body vibrated with need. With shaky hands he pulled his man up to his mouth and kissed him deeply tasting himself.

In one quick move he had Zexy's smaller body trapped beneath him. He spread his shorter legs using his thighs then pressed down onto the smaller body lining up their groins as he did. He gritted his teeth and buried his face against Zexy's neck as he rocked his hips running his and Zexy's cocks alongside each other creating friction that seemed to increase the heat of their bodies by fifty degrees.

"God damn it Demy please I need you inside me, I can't take much more." His hips jerked and bucked up into Demy's body making the contact that much better. Demy kissed his neck then grabbed skin between his teeth and nipped. Zexy yelled out and shot out enough pre cum to slick Demy's shaft up.

Demy kissed the sting away where he'd bitten down then placed a necklace of kisses around the back of Zexy's neck as he slowly turned his body and rolled him to his stomach. He slid his hand under him and splayed it over his abdomen then gently pulled his lower body up. Zexy's hardness was jumping hitting the back of his hand so he took that hardness into his palm and with an almost cruel slowness stroked it. Zexy was whimpering now with his forehead pressed to the couch and the top of his head pressed up against the arm. He heard the snap of the lube cap then felt the cool gel being spread over his anus and as he pumped his cock excruciatingly slow he pushed his gel slicked finger into his body at the same speed. Zexy tried pushing back on that finger, forcing it deep but Demyx had his thighs pinned in place with his own thighs so he had to take it. He had to feel that finger slide in a centimeter at a time as his shaft was tugged on a slow steady inch at a time. Finally he was in to his palm but he began to slowly circle that finger making Zexy's channel pulsate and spasm as he teased the walls and came so close to his prostate it hinted at being touched but not quite it was just enough to again torture.

"Fuck Demy PLEASE!" he begged as his body wound so tight he thought he might pop some vessels. His heart was pounding against his ribs so hard he thought they would crack and his cock was so hard it felt as though the skin would to split. He was trembling uncontrollably then Demy added a second finger and this time let Zexy slam down on them. He yelled out again as he made those long fingers hit his sweet spot, but it was the anticipation of having Demy's huge hard cock inside him that had his brain muffled and his body thrumming in need. He pleaded on a breathless whisper, "Demy please?"

Demy was in as desperate a need as Zexy but he was waiting for that last desperate plea to allow himself the pleasure of his lover's tight, perfect ass. A plea that just came and when those barely audible words past Zexy's lips a jolt of arousal shot down Demy's spine and outward to every limb. Hands still shaking he placed his head at Zexy's entrance. He meant to enter him slowly, torture him as he'd just done but once his head hit that hot flesh that pulsated and grabbed at his soft head he shoved inside getting almost halfway before being able to stop himself. "Fuck Zex I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Zexy's ass was in the air his hands gripped the arm of the couch so hard his fingers were white. His head was pressed between his arms up tight against the arm of the couch. "NO! I'm … okay … don't … stop … go … fast…hard…please!"

He didn't need to be told twice, he thrust in to the hilt and Zexy's body clamped tight around him trapping him in place until it adjusted to his huge size. Demy dug his nails into Zexy's hips as he was forced to wait to move. Once he felt his channel settle a little he started moving. His legs almost gave out as he pulled out the first time the pleasure was so intense. Zexy's body did not want to let him go, his channel wrapped so tight around him that Demy's skin was being pulled as he worked himself out and there wasn't much movement left since his cock was already so engorged his skin was stretched taut. The combination created a searing friction even with the lube he'd applied. He pushed back in grunting as sweat beads broke out along his forehead from the strain of controlling his release.

Zexy had his eyes clamped shut and his hands clamped so tight on the couch he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Demy had him stretched to his limit in both width and length and again he was moving in that agonizingly slow motion making his body scream in protest and shake uncontrollably with need as he brought him to a height of arousal that had him struggling to breathe. He wanted to beg him to go faster but he couldn't form words. He wanted to reach back and grab his thighs but he was afraid if he moved he would collapse. All he could do was moan and writhe and hold on for the slow ride Demy was forcing him to take.

When he pulled back leaving only his head inside Zexy screamed out from the pleasure/pain the abrupt change caused. Before his scream was finished Demy thrust back in stretching him all over again making his channel burn and spasm. His body turned to steel, every muscle tensed ready for his release. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, he felt Demyx lay his body over him and his arms hugged his waste. He started kissing his way between Zexy's shoulder blades as he continued to pump slow and deep into him, hitting his core, rubbing his sweet spot then pulling out again. His breath was hot along Zexy neck as he struggled for air just as Zexy was doing. He kissed his nape. Zexy felt Demy's hand slide down his abs and take hold of his neglected cock. With the first stroke he road over the edge in what started as a slow flowing wave of pleasure until Demy thrust hard one more time and Zexy's body exploded. His orgasm sending hot semen shooting from his slit hitting him in the chest and face. He heard Demy moan his name and felt his orgasm hit seconds later as he filled him thrust after thrust with jets of his hot seed.

Once Zexy came Demy let himself go over with an orgasm so powerful he saw white spots before his eyes and feared he would pass out but he held on. He felt Zexy trembling beneath him and moved to the floor pulling Zexy down on top of him. "Are you okay?" he asked holding him tight in his arms.

"Mhmm, more than okay. Look I even formed a whole sentence. Was afraid that ability was gone." He chuckled.

Demy giggled, "That was incredible. Maybe it's the magic of Christmas." He grinned when Zexy looked up at him and shook his head.

"I don't think that's what's meant by that phrase." He smiled back and kissed him gently. "Now where is my present?" Demy frowned then moved a little and pulled it out from under him.

"So that's what was poking me in the ass."

They sat up with Zexy settled on Demy's lap he handed him the gift. "Here you go I was a little surprised that you molested me before you got your gift." He laughed.

"I couldn't help it I had the sudden need to make love to you. You looked so sexy sitting there grinning urging me to sit beside you." He smirked and started opening his gift.

Demy quietly waited for his reaction, he was sure he would love it but he wanted to see his face light up when he saw what it was. Zexy removed all the wrapping and stared in utter shock as he read the title and took in the leather cover and thread bound spine. He turned and faced Demyx then back at the book in his hands and read the title one more time. This time he read it out loud, "The Raven and Other Poems. Published in 1845. A collection of poetry by Edgar Allen Poe. Demy where did you find this? How did you…how much did you pay for it? My God Demyx it's, you're, I can't believe…" he threw his arms around the blonde's neck hugging him until he thought he might pass out. Then he pulled back just far enough to kiss him soundly then he hugged him again. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I thank the heavens everyday for bringing me such a beautiful soul. Thank you Demyx, thank you, thank you, thank you."

His heart floated as he saw how happy Zexy was with the book. Making his Zexy happy was one of his favorite things to do. "You'll love this. I found it at an estate sale where the people didn't realize how rare it was. I offered fifty dollars and they jumped on it." He puffed his chest in pride.

"No way, you really got it for fifty dollars! His eyes were opened wide.

"Yep I sure did, I knew you'd be proud of me for that."

"And you were absolutely right. I am proud of you! Nice job and damn Demy this is so amazing. I feel bad only getting you gifts on Christmas now. I feel like I need to get you a present for each of these days too."

"No, no I don't want you to do that. I am enjoying this so much. Please just let me finish it the way I have it planned okay?" Demy asked in earnest.

Zexy couldn't deny him his wish. "Okay my Sweet, I won't mess with your plan, I promise." He crossed his heart and Demy's face lit up.

"Thank you." Demy kissed him settling his hand on Zexy's still naked hip and couldn't stop his body from responding.

"Why Demy my love, are you ready for another go? I know I am." He chuckled and nibbled on the blonde's ear.

"Oh yeah, I can definitely handle another round." He went to put Zexy on his back but was quickly stopped.

"Uh uh, it's my turn to top." With that he rolled Demy to his stomach and went to work tasting him from head to toe.

ooOoo

The next morning Zexy woke up to a smirking blond sitting cross legged and looking at him. He stretched as he took inventory of where he was sore and noted it was in all the right places. "Good morning my love." He purred. Then he noticed a gift lying on the bed beside him. He bolted upright, "I get my present in the morning today?" he asked eagerly.

"Yep, I think this is something you could take to work with you today." Demyx grinned playfully and pushed the gift closer to him.

Zexy pulled it onto his lap and tore at the paper revealing a plain brown box. He tossed the paper to the side and worked the lid off, he set the lid to the side and pushed aside the tissue paper to gaze upon an antique instrument called a Lute. It was a guitar-like instrument that originated during the Renaissance time period. "It's magnificent Dems. How old is it?" he asked as he gently ran his hand along the old worn finish on the wood body.

"I have a Certificate of Authenticity dating it between 1435-1455." He showed him the certificate and Zexy did that staring thing again.

"Demy if the first three gifts you've given me are considered little gifts to you what on Earth could the next nine gifts be?"

Demy gave him another toothy grin, "Guess you'll find out soon enough."

"Come here," Zexy ordered. Demy moved over by him and was swiftly pulled into a wonderful hug and thoroughly kissed. "I love you Dems." He whispered in his ear.

"I know and I love you too." Demy replied.

Zexy pulled back, "Come on let's get ready. I can't wait to get this under the scope to see how much of its original material was preserved. Thank you Baby this is incredible." He kissed him again quickly before jumping off the bed with the lute still in his grasp. Demyx smiled, _you've done good so far Dems, _he thought to himself as he got off the bed to join Zexy in the shower. He whistled on his way into the bathroom as he thought about what he was getting Zexy tomorrow. He was particularly excited about that one.

ooOoo

"So since I didn't get a gift this morning I assume it I will have to wait until tonight again?" Zexy asked as they drove to the shop.

"Yep, this one will be after work. Speaking of which, I have to leave early today." Demy grinned then giggled.

"Okay, but how are you going to get home? We're driving in together."

"Sora and Riku are going to pick me up this afternoon to help me get everything together so it will be ready when you get home." He explained as he looked out the side window. He didn't want to see the expression on Zexy's face. He knew if he looked at him and saw his curious little boy expression he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth closed. Demy had grown to love that expression over the past few days but had also realized that it weakened his resolve and he suspected Zexion had discovered this too.

"You need help to get this gift? I can't even begin to narrow down the possibilities of what this one could be." He narrowed his eyes at the back of Demy's head. "You're really enjoying torturing me like this aren't you." He meant for it to sound as if he were irritated but even he could hear the humor in his accusation.

Demy turned to him, his face lit up with amusement, and nodded, "I really do!" he chuffed. Zexy pulled into their parking space and grabbed him by the nape of his neck pulling him into a sweet, tender kiss.

"Come on let's get to work." He growled with a smirk. Then opened the door and got out waiting for Demy to do the same and walk around the car to him. He took his hand and they walked inside.

Zexy spent another afternoon watching the minutes tick by at a snail's pace. At least this time he was able to get some work done. The lute Demy had gotten him to restore was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship and Zexy lost himself in the task of restoring it to its former glory. Just as he was sure Demyx knew he would do. Zexion had been stressed out from the demand of this year's Christmas orders and restoring the lute was a perfect way to refocus and relax. Demyx would have known that he needed this distraction and of course he found it for him. He was such a beautiful man, inside and out. Zexy smiled whenever he thought about him and how happy he made him. Well usually made him, right now he still had an hour to wait before Demyx said he could go home and his anxiousness was beginning win out over the distraction. He grunted and went back to work on the lute.

Demyx was standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips deciding if he liked the latest arrangement. "I don't know guys are you sure this looks okay?"

"Yes." Riku and Sora said together as they leaned against the huge cage they had just moved for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"It looks good here." Sora added. "It makes it the focal point of the room and gives it a jungle sort of look."

"With it here he can still work his way around the whole room and get back inside from where ever he is." Riku continued.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right." He smiled, "Okay now we need to wrap it."

"What!" they again said together.

"How the hell are we supposed to wrap this thing?" Riku grumbled.

The cage was custom built, design to hold a 4 foot Monitor lizard comfortably. It was 8feet wide, 8 feet long, and 10 feet tall with glass on three sides and a thick wire mesh in the front. The front could be opened and laid down like a ramp for the lizard to get in and out easily. He had also redone their spare room to accommodate the reptile so he could have the whole room to himself and not just the cage. He had read that they need a lot of space to be happy so he had this room converted into a perfect habitat for him.

"And besides isn't he going to be here in like ten minutes?" Sora asked.

"No I told him not to get home until 5:30."

"Not Zexy, the lizard."

"Oh." Demy smiled sheepishly "Yeah they said they'd deliver him about 4:30."

"Then we don't have time." Riku said sounding relieved.

"Sure we do. There's plenty of time he'll be in a crate when he gets here and they said to let him settle down for about thirty minutes before we let him out." Demyx explained in his matter of fact way sporting his usually happy grin.

"Great" Riku grumbled again.

"Riku quit being such a Grinch." Sora chided. "I think this is a great gift and look at all the work he's put into it. Zexy will love this. You know how much he loves reptiles and he's fascinated with Monitor lizards for some bazaar reason."

"Yeah I know, he said it's because of how smart they are. It's a great gift and yet another way to make the rest of us look bad." He mumbled that last bit out but Demy caught it.

"Is that why you've been so grumpy? I wasn't trying to make you look bad you know. I just want to make Zexy happy." Demy said defensively.

"I know Dems, don't worry about it and no that's not why I've been grumpy. I've been grumpy because I've spent the last few hours hauling around a 200 pound cage, I'm tired, hungry, and thirsty. But most of all seeing Sora strain and sweat from the physical exertion has made me horny as hell so I want to get home and have my way with my little brunette." He waggled his brows and smirked at Sora.

"Riku!" Sora blushed a dark red.

Demy laughed, "Oh I see, well then by all means let's hurry this along." He snapped his fingers. "I got it! What if we wrap the door instead?"

"To the cage or the room?" Sora asked.

"To the room."

"That's a great idea." Riku replied, "And it won't take as long as trying to wrap this cage."

"Exactly, I'll go get the stuff." He left the room and Sora turned to Riku and smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For talking about being horny." Sora glared at him.

"Why is that a problem? I always do that."

"Because now you made me horny."

Riku looked down and saw the evidence. He chuckled and pulled Sora hard against him. "I am truly sorry for that." Then he took his mouth in a forceful kiss that left the brunette weak kneed and dazed. "I will take care of that in a little while though," he kissed his neck then moved to his ear a whispered, "I promise."

Demyx stood in the doorway not wanting to interrupt Riku at his finest. When he was done and had Sora dazed and trembling, he finally spoke. "Wow now I'm horny." He chuckled. It was just what they all needed to lower the sexual tension that had kicked up in the room. Of course Sora was red as a beet but Riku always managed to make him blush. "This should only take a few minutes then you guys can head out okay. I really appreciate you helping me today."

"We know Dems that's why we we're glad to help. I can't wait to hear what his reaction was." Sora said as he grabbed the wrapping paper and handed one end to Riku. "Here put this up and over the top of the door."

Riku did as he was told. "Yeah Dems I don't mind helping you. Hell you're always the first to volunteer if anyone else needs help with something."

Sora cut the paper at floor length then handed the roll to Demyx, "Put this over the top of the door like Riku did."

Demy did as he was told and watched Sora repeat his steps. "Thanks guys."

Sora handed them each pieces of tape which they used to secure the paper to the door then Sora did the same at the bottom and they were done. Just then the doorbell rang. "Hey the lizard must be here." Demy announced and took off for the front door.

"We should stay and help him get it in the room, don't you think?" Riku asked Sora.

Sora smiled up at him, "I promise I won't ever tell anyone how sweet you really are." He got to his toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

Grinning back at him, "I'm counting on that." And they both headed in the direction Demy had just gone.

When they got to the living room they were met with the sight of Demy looking at an eight foot crate scratching his head looking very confused.

"What's wrong Demy?" Sora asked.

"Hm, maybe nothing but the lizard I picked out was only three feet long. He was still a baby. This crate looks awfully big for a three foot lizard don't you think?" he answered and glanced up at them then back to the crate. There was a sudden loud thump from inside the crate that made the crate jump along with the three men. That thump was followed by a very menacing hissing sound.

A wide eyed Sora looked at Demy, "I thought you said they were nice lizards? That didn't sound nice."

"That also didn't sound like a little three foot baby." Riku added.

"Maybe I should call the place I got it from."

"Yeah I think that's a very good idea. In the mean time do you have any weapons in case that thing breaks its way out of there?" and as if it heard him there was another thump. This time the crate moved even more. Sora jumped and grabbed onto Riku. Riku instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller man to protect him.

"Maybe we should put it in the room in case it does manage to break out of there at least then it's contained to the room." Riku suggested. Sora nodded his agreement.

"How're we gonna move it though? That crate is huge." He asked Riku.

"Hm let me see how heavy it is." He stepped up to the box.

"Be careful." Sora whispered. Riku just turned and gave him a look that said "really?" then bent down and picked up one side. They could hear the reptile slide to the other end and hit the side of the crate and hiss.

Demyx watched as he spoke to the breeder. "No it's a ten foot crate."

"That's not right, your crate should only be four feet long." The breeder confirmed Demy's thoughts.

"Which is why I'm calling you, they gave me the wrong lizard. Could you call them and have them turn around so they could take this one back and give me mine." He asked.

"Uhm I'm afraid not sir."

"What do you mean, you're afraid not?" Demyx asked beginning to panic a little.

"Well you were the last delivery which means someone else has your lizard. I have to wait until my driver gets back here to find out what happened and since its Friday there won't be deliveries until Monday so you will have to keep that one until then."

"What? How can you do that? You're the one that messed this up and now I have to deal with having a… exactly how big is this one anyway?" he asked.

"I think you may have the male that I was giving to the reptile zoo which means it is almost seven feet long. I'm really sorry about this." He rushed to say.

"Yeah but not sorry enough to set up a special pick up to get him from here."

At this point Riku and Sora had managed to get the crate half way down the hall and Demy could hear the lizard hissing like crazy. "Is this one tame at all?" he asked.

"He's not completely wild but he is a bit temperamental so just be cautious around him."

"I don't intend to get anywhere near him I'm going to leave him in the crate!" Demy said.

"No! You can't do that…"

"Oh yes I can. There's no way in hell I'm letting that thing loose in my house. If I wanted a fricken alligator I would have bought one and if you're so worried about it you will find a way to exchange the two before Monday. I'll wait to hear from you." He hung up the phone. He was more upset about Zexy's gift being ruined then the lizard being here until Monday. Frustrated and sad he went to help his friends get the lizard into the room. He glanced at the clock, Zexy would be home in twenty minutes and he would have to disappoint him. He sighed and moved on, as he rounded the corner he almost ran into Riku. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to figure out how to get it in the door." Riku explained. "How much do you think it would hurt him if we put the crate end up?"

"Maybe if you go really slow and give him a chance to adjust to the small space he'll be okay." Demyx suggested.

Sora and Riku looked at each other and shrugged. What the hell they were out of ideas. With Demy's help they slowly tipped the box up listening carefully for any signs of the lizard getting hurt. So far all was quiet. They maneuvered the crate into the room and gently righted it.

"Okay then I guess that's all we can do for now and just in time Zexy should be home any minute." Demy announced and led the way out of the room shutting off the light on his way out. As they entered the living room he heard the door open and Zexy walked in smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay I'm ready to see what you got me today!" he walked up to him, took his face in his hands and kissed him thoroughly. "Hey beautiful."

Demy smiled, "Hi yourself."

Zexy turned to Riku and Sora, "Hi guys."

"Hey Zex." They said together.

"Zexy I'm sorry but your present, its, it was, well it's been ruined. I'm so sorry, I wanted it to be perfect but the stupid delivery guys screwed up then the breeder said he couldn't switch them until Monday. Then he told me to let him out of the crate but I said no way am I doing that! If I wanted an alligator I would have ordered one. Then…"

"Whoa, whoa Demy, slow down. Now what are you rambling on about. How was it ruined? And why don't you let me be the judge of that okay? Start over and a little slower this time." He smiled sweetly and pulled Demy into his arms.

"I ordered you a Monitor lizard. It is a three foot juvenile but they shipped the wrong one. The one they delivered is nearly seven feet long and according to the breeder a little temperamental. So I told him to come and get this one and give us yours but he said he can't until Monday. That of course doesn't work with my gift schedule but any way I told him I was not going to take him out of the crate but he said it would get sick."

"You got me a Monitor lizard? Demy how do you keep out doing the last gift? I don't mind a larger one, I like the idea of having one of the bigger ones any way. Where is it? I want to see, please."

Demy's smile was back. Maybe everything wasn't ruined after all. "This way, I fixed up the spare room as a habitat for him." He took his hand and led him to the room where they'd left the lizard in the crate.

"You wrapped the door, that's awesome." Zexy said as he went to turn the knob. "I think it will be okay to let him out. Would you be upset if I decided to keep this one?" He asked as he pushed the door open.

"No, not if you can tame him and he doesn't hurt you, I won't mind."

Zexy turned on the light and looked inside, "Hey Dems I thought you said you left him in the crate."

"We did." All three of them said at once and rushed to the door. Their jaws dropped, the crate was open at one end and from what they could see there was no lizard inside.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." Sora said. "Do you see him in here anywhere?" All four looked around but none saw him.

ooOoo

_**And there is the first half of my Christmas story with Demy and Zexy from "A Zemyx Valentine's Day."**_

_**I hope you like it so far. Look for the second part tomorrow or Sunday.**_

_**Let me know what you think in a review.**_

_**As always all reviews, faves, and or alerts are appreciated.**_


	2. Zexy's 12 Days of Christmas Part Two

**Okay everyone this is going to have to be a three shot. Sorry it's taking longer than I thought to write this but it just keeps getting bigger : ).**

**So here you have it, Part Two.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Kingdom Hearts

"**Zexy's 12 Days of Christmas"**

**Part Two**

_**A Zemyx Three Shot?**_

They searched the room but the lizard wasn't in it.

"Where could a seven foot lizard disappear to? It's not like he could sneak past us." Sora asked nervously.

"They are really smart you know. That's one of the reasons I think they're so interesting. Let's split up and look for him I'm sure we'll find him easily enough." Zexy replied. "Who knows he may have opened the door, they stand on their hind legs you know." Riku, Sora, and Demyx stared at him blankly. "What? They can."

Riku shook his head. "Tell me again why you would want one of these things for a pet."

"Because they're cool," Zexy replied excitedly.

"I don't believe I've ever seen Zexy this excited about anything." Sora told Riku who nodded in agreement.

"Who'd think it would take a lizard to do it." Riku teased.

Zexy looked at both of them with narrowed eyes and a smirk. "Very funny, now are you gonna help find him or not?"

"Yeah but I'm not looking alone. That thing sounded vicious and I don't want to be accidently eaten." Sora said as he stepped closer to Riku.

"It's not gonna eat you Sora, you're too big. He wouldn't try but don't let him bite you, his bites are nasty and filled with bacteria." Zexy warned.

"What! I really don't want to find this thing can't you guys just move or something?" Sora whined.

"He won't bite if you don't give him a reason now come on let's find him. Dems you come with me and we'll search this floor. Riku you take Sora and check the upstairs okay." Zexy instructed.

"Zexy are you sure they'll be okay? I don't want them to get hurt because of me." Demy asked as they started down the hall.

"Yeah they'll be fine. I doubt he made his way upstairs. That's why I sent them that way." He took Demy's hand and led the way down the hall to the first room.

Riku heard what Zexy said and smiled. "Thanks Zexy."

Zexy whipped his head around. He hadn't realized they were still close enough to hear but he smiled back when he caught Riku's gaze and nodded then took Demy around the first corner. None of them noticed the tail that disappeared around the corner at the opposite end of the hall.

After thirty minutes and a search of every floor twice they still had not found the lizard. The four men stood in the living room now trying to decide what to do next. Demyx scratched his head. "I don't understand. We should have been able to find him by now. I mean he's pretty big."

"Yeah but this is a big house so he could be anywhere. Where ever he is we're not going to find him until he is more calm and comfortable in the house. He'll show up eventually, especially when he gets hungry." Zexy had not lost a bit of his excitement.

Demy's eyes widened, "I thought they eat bugs and stuff, that's what it said when I looked up what it would take to care for them online." He furrowed his brows, "Of course I was looking at smaller monitors. What do we have to feed this thing?" he asked a little panicked now. "I don't want to have to feed it cute fluffy bunnies or something like that."

"Relax honey, we won't have to feed him cute fluffy bunnies. Putting out a bowl of insects will make him happy."

"Oh good." Demy said clearly relieved.

"On that note I think it's time to take Sora home and have my way with him." Riku piped in.

"Riku! Why do you have to do that? Who says I'll allow it anyway?" Sora rebutted with a sexy smirk made even more so by the blush creeping up his neck.

"Who says I'll give you a choice." Riku chuckled when Sora's eyes darkened at his comment.

Sora grabbed the larger man's hand and pulled, "Okay well we'll see you later guys. Good luck with the monster."

"See ya." Riku chuckled.

"Bye and thanks again guys." Demy yelled out the door. Zexy didn't have time to say good bye with how fast Sora was moving to get them home. Demy turned and grinned. "I guess that last comment did it."

Zexy laughed, "Yeah I guess so. Come here you." Zexy had a heat of his own in his eyes as Demy walked over to him and into his open arms. "Once again you managed to get a perfect gift. Thank you for knowing me so well." He kissed him softly and slowly pushed his tongue into the warmth of Demy's mouth. He leisurely licked his way around the familiar space tasting the unique flavor of his lover. He broke free and hugged him close while Demy returned the hug.

"Zex, what are we going to do about our escapee?" He asked between the kisses Zexy was giving him.

"He needs to be warm, so if he's in the basement he'll be up soon to get warm so we'll have a bowl of insects out for him in that great room you made for him and get him back in there. I just wish I could see him." He said with a bit of a pout that Demy just had to kiss away.

"Why don't we go out to eat tonight? Maybe if we leave he'll calm down and come out of hiding." Demyx suggested.

"That's a good idea Dems, let's go." So to dinner they went hoping when they returned the lizard would be safe in the habitat room that was created for him.

ooOoo

They returned two hours later but the lizard was nowhere to be found. "Okay so what do we do now?" Demyx asked. He was clearly nervous.

"Now my sexy lover we are going to spend the next several hours making love to each other." He grinned and waggled his brows as he pulled Demy by both hands into their bedroom. By the time they made it to the bed Zexy had demy's shirt off and Demyx was making quick work of Zexy's.

Zexy walked backwards and Demy's body only scant inches from him followed facing him. The blonde leaned in and made first contact as he kissed his way over Zexy's newly exposed shoulder to his neck making the smaller man shiver. Demy pushed his shirt the rest of the way down.

He ran his hands slowly down Zexy's arms then up and around his shoulders to cup his face in his hands. He placed a heated kiss on those soft full lips, they both moaned. Demyx slowly lowered Zexy to the bed then both worked their way to the center of the mattress.

Zexy rolled Demy over then began kissing his way down the center of his body. He stopped at his navel and sat back on his haunches to remove the blonde's jeans. They looked into each other's eyes, their equal passion making them smolder to match the blood coursing through their veins. Zexy worked the denim down and off of Demy's legs then stood and removed his own. Demy's eyes left Zexy's only long enough to appreciate his magnificent nakedness.

Zexy crawled back onto the bed and positioned himself above Demy as their groins met they groaned together and Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexy pulling him tight to his body. He began rocking his hips up to meet Zexy's and their arousal grew tenfold.

Demyx rolled them wanting to take control. He looked up to see where they were on the bed and was met with the yellow gaze of a very large very menacing lizard staring at him from a few feet away. "Holy shit there he is!" Demy jumped up practically tossing Zexy off the bed in the process. Zexy looked in the direction Demyx indicated but only got a glimpse of the tail as he ran from the room.

"Shit!" he mumbled and jumped off the bed to go after him.

Demyx yelled out, "Zex your naked, is it really smart to go after him with no clothes on! What if he thinks your dick is a big juicy worm!" He heard Zexy laugh as he took off down the hall. He stopped to put his pants on so he was hopping after him still trying to get them all the way on. "Hey I'm serious Zexy you didn't see the size of that thing. It's a fucking alligator!" He yelled after him. He rounded the corner of the hall and ran into Zexy.

"Whoa slow down. He's in there," he pointed to the den which seemed darker then Demy ever remembered it being. "I'll go take a look." Zexy said.

"Demy grabbed his arm, "Zex no don't. He's really, really big. I'm not kidding about that." He pressed his jeans he'd grabbed with his own into Zexy's hands. "At least put your pants on okay." Zexy rolled his eyes but did as he asked.

"There you happy now?"

"Not completely but that's a little better anyway." He followed Zexy into the dark room listening for any threatening noises.

"Shit!" Zexy yelled. Then Demy felt the thing rub against him as it bolted out past him with Zexy hot on its tail, so to speak. The thing knocked down furniture and plants along its way leaving quite a mess in its wake. But even with the disaster trail they still managed to lose it again. "He's a sneaky little bastard isn't he? The big guy almost bit me when I spooked him." He chuckled.

"Zexy you need to take this serious. His bite could kill you with the amount of bacteria that's in his saliva." Demy cautioned.

"I am taking it serious Dems, relax I just don't think he's as mean as the guy said he is. And anyway we are in a large city so hospitals will have whatever antibiotics are necessary to treat the bacterial infection."

"Uh huh, okay whatever you say but I want the room checked and our door locked tonight when we go to sleep."

"Okay, okay if it will make you feel better."

"It will." Demy said quickly.

"I will check the room before we go to bed and lock the door too. Why do you want the door locked though?" Zexy asked.

"You said they're smart and he might know how to turn the knob." He explained.

"I was kidding about that Dems. How about we check the room now and we just watch T.V. in there tonight?"

"That'll work, I know I'll feel much better knowing there's a door between me and Godzilla." Demyx grumbled.

Zexy's eyes widened and he grinned, "That's it!"

"That's what?"

"That's what we'll call him, Godzilla, it's perfect!" Zexy said excitedly.

"You mean you want to keep him!" Demy countered in disbelief.

"Of course I want to keep him! Why wouldn't I he's great."

"You've barely seen him, how would you know if he's great or not." Demyx asked as he followed Zexy into the bedroom where not too long ago they were in the heat of passion. He watched as Zexy checked every hidey hole and space the lizard could hide in before declaring it a lizard free zone. He relaxed a little and climbed onto the bed. He was frustrated and upset at the turn of events for the day. Having a seven foot monitor lizard running loose in the house was definitely not a circumstance he had planned for but Zexy didn't seem to mind so Demy decided to turn his thoughts to tomorrow's gift instead. There was nothing that could go wrong with what he had planned for gift number five. He grinned at the thought of Zexy's reaction and snuggled against his pillows.

"What are you grinning about?" Zexy asked as he climbed in next to him under the covers and snuggled in.

"Just thinking about tomorrow's gift." he answered with a giggle.

Zexy groaned. "Damn it, now I'm going to be thinking about it too and if that grin is any indication of what to expect I think I'm going to love it." he crawled up on top of his blonde and kissed him deeply until they were both breathless. "Now, where were we." he grinned down at the love of his life basking in the glow of the grin that was returned.

Godzilla was kind enough to leave them alone for the rest of the night as he investigated his new room and warmed up under the heat lights they left on for him. The mice he'd caught in the basement satisfied his hunger for now.

ooOoo

The next morning they searched the house again but Godzilla again eluded them. "How long can he go without food?" Demyx asked on the way in to the shop.

"They eat a lot so I suspect he found something to eat. It looked to me like he was in his room at some point last night. The area under the heat lamps was packed down a bit. I think he'll be okay for today but we'll really have to step up our search if we don't find him by tonight."

"I'm all for that. I really didn't sleep well last night. I kept expecting to wake up with my head inside his mouth." Demy grumbled.

"He's not going to eat you Demy, you're too big." he chided.

"The little one was so much cuter and he wasn't scary at all. This one is so big I don't trust it." Demyx complained.

"I'll show you how to be safe around him okay? I really want to keep him Demy, I like that he is so big."

"I know, I know and I'll find a way to deal with it. I just wish we could get him in his room is all." Demy told him as he got out of the car. "I'm going to have to leave a little early again today to get your gift ready." he grinned despite his mood over Godzilla.

"Another one that you have to get ready for, you're killing me Demy." he groaned but there was a spark of excitement in his eyes that gave away his anticipation. "Okay what time do you have to leave?" he asked.

"Riku and Sora will be picking me up about 3:00." he giggled knowing that once again he had his beautiful Zexy trying to guess what he would be getting. Today's was one he would truly enjoy, of that he had no doubt. He giggled again at the thought of Zexy opening today's gift and he could feel the heat creeping up his neck as well. He hurried out of the room before he could give Zexy any clues.

Zexy watched him bolt out of the room but didn't miss the blush that had started and it was his turn to grin. He had a feeling tonight was going to be one a Demy's super sexy gifts that he liked to do for him. They usually involved a sultry dance and Demy getting naked slowly for him, the thought had his jeans tightening. He shook his head to clear the images and got to work on the production schedule for their new orders. There was one particular custom guitar who's future owner requested Zexy be the craftsman that made it. Now that he went through the new orders he saw that there were four in total that requested him. His pride stroked and the thought of what he could be getting from Demyx tonight had him smiling all day. To his relief it also made the day fly by so before he knew it he was saying bye to Demy and only had and hour and a half to wait.

ooOoo

"Did you catch that thing yet." was the greeting he received from Sora as he got in the cab of Riku's truck.

"No." he grudgingly admitted. "And last night me and Zex were…um…well you know and when I looked up there he was, staring me down like some possessed creature," he shivered. "His eyes are yellow and that tongue is so long. I don't know, he's just so big."

Sora was staring in utter shock, Riku was laughing. "Priceless, you were being peeped by a lizard."

"It's not funny! He scared the hell out of me." Demyx shot back then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Riku don't laugh, it would have scared me half to death too." Sora reprimanded. "But you didn't catch him?"

"No and Zexy took off after him naked." Demy exclaimed. The additional comment made Riku laugh even harder.

"Riku!" Sora slapped his arm.

"Oh come on can't you picture it? They're in the middle of sex, the lizard pops up, Demy yells out, Zexy squees and takes off naked, His hard on bopping around like a sweet treat to their new pet. Demy I bet you were afraid it was going to take Zexy's rod weren't you?" Tears were running down Riku's face from him laughing. Sora's lips quirked in the corners despite his best effort to keep from laughing and Demy began to smile as well.

"You're an ass Riku." Demyx said with a chuckle. Riku's laugh was infectious and now that he had a chance to look at it from a different perspective it was kind of funny.

Sora started to laugh, "I'm sorry Dems but he did paint a pretty funny picture."

"Yeah, yeah go ahead, have a laugh at my expense." he griped though he was still smiling. That is until they pulled into his driveway and he heard the cleaning lady screaming. He looked at the others, "Shit I forgot about the cleaning lady!" he bolted out of the truck with Riku and Sora on his heels. He threw the front door open and followed the screams up to the second floor and into the library. The first thing he noticed was the books as they flew through the air, then he heard the lizard hissing as it dodged them.

The cleaning lady, Anna had somehow managed to squeeze herself up onto the uppermost shelf that was only 18 inches from the ceiling and she was plucking Zexy's precious classics one at a time off the shelf and throwing them at Godzilla.

"Anna, Anna stop! He won't hurt you." Demy stepped into the room and put himself between the two." Anna who was of Puerto Rican decent began spewing in her native tongue. A habit she had when she was very angry or upset because she couldn't speak English fast enough to keep up with her emotions. Demy normally understood her but not when she was talking this fast and the few words he did catch would make a sailor blush. "I'm sorry I forgot to call you to tell you not to come today. Did he hurt you?" He asked trying to calm her by talking with a calm he did not feel.

"No Mr. Demyx but he chased me in here and I no can get out for too many hours! If that thing stays I quit!"

"Riku could you help her down for me please?" He asked without taking his eyes off of Godzilla who seemed just as scared as Anna.

"Sure thing Dems. Come on Ms. Anna I've got you now." He pulled her into his arms and carried her out of the room. As soon as her feet touched the ground she started cursing in Puerto Rican again went straight down stairs, got her things and walked out yelling that she wouldn't be back until the monster was gone.

The three stood looking at Godzilla trying to decide what they should do then Demy decided he should call Zexy for advice. "Hi Zex, we have him trapped in the library how do we get him to his room?"

"Just close the door and I'll get him in there when I get home." He replied.

"Oh I like that plan, that's what we'll do then. See you not one minute before 5:00 okay?"

"Okay see you then, love you Dems."

"Love you too, see you in a little while." They hung up. "He said to close the door and he would take care of it when he got home."

"Oh I like that idea a lot." Sora said, his relief was palpable; Demy walked to him and gave him a hug. "What was that for?"

"Because even thought you were scared half to death you were still willing to help me. You're a great friend Sora." he looked at Riku, "You are too but you aren't as scared so I didn't think a hug was required. Though I'd be more than happy to hug your sexy ass." he gave him a toothy grin.

Riku chuckled, "I know, I'm just that damn sexy, everyone wants to touch me."

"Good Lord." Sora rolled his eyes. "Anyway, are we going to get the gift ready now that we have the menace locked up?"

"Yeah we better get it started or it won't be done before Zexy gets home." Demy said as he led the way back downstairs noting that the mess from last night had been cleaned up.

"What do you mean 'Good Lord' you always tell me I'm sexy." Riku asked as they made their way out to the car.

"Everyone knows you're sexy as hell Riku but you don't need to be so blatant about it." Sora retorted.

"Everyone knows he's a little conceded too so it doesn't bother any of us who know and love him." Demy flashed him another tooth filled grin to which Riku laughed.

"Yeah see its all good my love." Riku smirked at Sora then pulled him into his arms for a quick kiss making Sora giggle despite himself. "Okay so this thing isn't all that heavy it's just very bulky. It does collapse more than this I just didn't want it getting split from too much pressure by lying on its side." he explained as he opened the tailgate to his pick up.

"So the three of us should be able to carry it inside no problem?" Demy asked.

"Yep, should be easy." Riku confirmed.

"Great let's do it then." They all grabbed a section of it and lifted then carried it inside.

"What room are we stetting it up in?" Sora asked.

"I think the living room next to the tree will be good." Demy answered.

They brought it over and stood it up then unfolded the sides to reveal a 6ft x 6ft x 5 ft high gift box perfect for Demy to get inside of and pop out to reveal himself as a present to his man. He bought a very sexy elf outfit he planned to strip out of that came complete with stockings he could pull down his legs in slow motion. He didn't have much hair on his legs so he could pull moves like that off and look sexy doing it. He knew this because he practiced in front of a mirror to make sure it looked good. He looked at the clock there was another forty five minutes before Zexy was supposed to be home. "Hey you guys want to sit and have a beer? We have a little time before you have to close me inside."

"Sure." they said together.

"Great let's go to the kitchen." They spent the next thirty minutes enjoying a relaxing beer talking about nothing as old friends often do. "Okay I guess it's time for me to go get dressed. I'll meet you guys in the other room."

He walked into the living room in his elf suite and when the other two turned to him their jaws dropped. "Damn Demyx that's fucking hot!" Riku offered.

"Yeah," Sora breathed to which Riku turned to him and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, what about sexy me?" he growled. Sora looked at him and smiled.

"You know you will always be the sexiest man I know my little egomaniac." Sora giggled. "But damn Riku look at him."

"I know, I see."

By this time Demy was beet red, "Come on you guys knock that off." he walked jerkily over to them. Riku grabbed him and put his arms around his waist then whispered in his ear. "You know I bet Sora would go for a ménage a trios." he chuckled when he felt Demy shiver.

"Sora help." he gulped.

"Riku come here!" Sora ordered.

"What?" he feigned innocence. Sora glared at him.

"Come on Dems let's get you inside this thing. Now you want all this tissue around you too right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I really want him to think there's a real gift inside." He beamed.

"But there will be." Riku continued his relentless flirting. Sora spun on his heels.

"Keep it up buddy and you will not be having sex for a month!" Sora threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Riku looked genuinely worried making Demy laugh.

"You're just lucky I know how much you love me or I'd be really pissed at you right now you insatiable flirt." Sora commented from under a pile of tissue.

"Not only do I love you but no one makes me feel the way you do baby." he disappeared under the pile of tissue that Sora was lost under. Shortly after, Sora yelped.

"Riku knock it off we don't have much time to get Demy ready." This was followed by a very deep moan then. "Damn it stop we need to get this done," then a very masculine snigger.

"Guys as entertaining as this is time is running short, Riku can you keep it in your pants for a little while longer please?" Demyx giggled from somewhere in the middle of the tissue.

"But mine is in my pants." Another moan ensued overlapped by Riku's chuckle.

"Ri stop." The order wasn't nearly as forceful as the first ones. Riku was satisfied with the result and let him go. He stood digging through the thin paper to find Demy and grinned.

"You are impossible you know that?" Demyx snickered softly.

"Yep and he loves that about me." Riku retorted with a knowing smile.

Sora popped up behind him. "Okay I think you're done. Zexy should be here in about five minutes so we're going to close up the box now okay?"

"Yep go ahead."

Riku put the tissue back in front of him and they attached the front to the rest of the box then set the lid on top. Sora climbed up the ladder and tied the huge bow at the top that Zexy would have to untie to get the package open. "Okay the bow is secured." Lights flashed in the windows. "And just in time I believe your man just pulled up. Bye Dems and call me tomorrow to let me know how it goes." Sora said as he got down from the ladder and cleaned up the packaging from the tissue.

From somewhere inside the gorgeous present came a muffled, "Will do, thanks again guys."

"Any time Dems, see ya," Sora replied.

"See ya Demy." Riku added. They got to the door just as Zexy open it. Riku saluted him, "Have fun Zexy my man." He chuckled and kept walking.

"Hi Zex, bye Zex." Sora said with a grin as he followed Riku. Zexy watched them get in the truck and waved then went inside.

ooOoo

Demy could hear the guys greet Zexy and his excitement kicked up. He had a remote for the stereo in his hand ready to start the music as soon as the front of the box fell away. He heard the front door close and that's when he felt it. It was subtle at first but it soon registered what he was feeling. It was that forked tongue the one he saw last night flicking out of that huge mouth that was filled with sharp teeth and saliva that could kill you with infectious bacteria. He tried not to panic but when he felt it rub against him he couldn't help it he screamed and started trying to pound his way out of the box.

Zexy grinned as he hung up his coat and when he walked into the living room spying the huge present his body stirred. His suspicions were right; he was going to get another striptease. But as he got closer to his gift he heard Demy's blood curdling scream and froze for a second until he heard him trying to beat his way out of the box. He ran up to the giant box, "What's wrong Demy! How do I get you out of there!" he checked the corners but couldn't get them apart. He saw the ladder just as Demyx yelled for him to get the top off. He ran up the ladder and ripped at the bow then tossed the lid to the side allowing Demyx to tumble out of the front and right behind him was a terrified Godzilla and Zexy was helpless to stop the whip of his tail against Demy's leg. He jumped off the ladder to get to Demyx. "Oh my God Demy, are you okay, he didn't bite you did he?" Zexy was frantically checking Demy's body for bite marks.

"No he didn't bit me but my leg feels broken. Damn it, it really hurts!" Demy was holding his leg so Zexy couldn't see how bad it was.

"Here let's get you to the couch so I can take a look at it." He helped him up and let him lean on him as he hobbled to the couch. Once he was lying down Zexy got a good look at his outfit and froze. "Fuck me Dems your gorgeous." He said in a strained voice.

"Thanks for noticing and I'm sure I'll appreciate that look in a bit but right now this really fucking hurts." He said through gritted teeth affectively bringing Zexy back from his temporary lust filled haze.

"Sorry, but damn Dems, um, I'm going to have to take the st…stockings off." He gulped and licked his lips.

Demy couldn't help but laugh despite the horrible pain he was in. "Well at least I know I would have gotten the reaction I was hoping for."

"I can't help it you're so fucking sexy in this little thing I just want to take it off inch by inch with my teeth." Zexy replied in a raspy voice.

It was Demy's turn to gulp. Suddenly the pain wasn't so noticeable and he felt the need to grab Zexy at his nape and pull him down for a kiss. As they kissed Zexy moved his hands to the top of the stocking on his injured leg and thread his fingers in slowly drawing a moan from Demy as his fingers ended up lightly brushing his sack.

Zexy smiled against his lips. "That didn't sound like a moan from pain."

"Depends on the type of pain you're referring to," Demy smiled back at him.

Zexy pulled away so he could take a look at the damage Godzilla's tail caused. He finished pulling the silk material off Demy's leg and nearly whimpered from the erotic feel of the moment. "It's going to be bruised but I don't think it's broke. It already looks pretty dark. He got you good but it's still not the damage he could have done."

"Zexy that thing is stalking me. Have you not noticed that it's always me he's going after?" Demy said adamantly.

"That's not true, he trapped Anna in the library." He smirked.

"That thing has an evil streak I'm telling you that right now. We have to find him and how the hell is he getting passed doors? That's the second time he's done it." His eyes got wide, "What if he's possessed? He does have that soulless stare after all." Demy nodded as if he'd decided that was the explanation.

"Demy, come on he's a reptile. None of them have emotion in their stares they live by instinct." Zexy countered.

"But you even said monitor lizards are smart. If they're smart then they don't live by instinct alone."

"Demy, the lizard is not possessed okay. Now how is your leg feeling?" he asked to change the subject.

Rather than push it Demy let him. "It's throbbing but okay I guess. I agree that it's not broke but it did really hurt when he first swiped me." He was a little embarrassed now at how he'd freaked out.

"I'm sure it did and honestly he probably could have broken it had he really wanted to. So I think since your leg hurts and you won't be able to dance for me, that is what you were planning right?" Demy nodded. "Well I think we are just going to have to make a little adjustment to your plan." His eyes darkened and he smiled the most wickedly sexy smile Demy had ever seen on him and that was saying something.

"What kind of adjustment?" He asked, his body reacting to the look in Zexy's eyes and the deeper tone of his voice when he answered.

"We are going into the bedroom where I am going to do what I've wanted since I first saw you in this outfit. I will be removing it piece by piece with my mouth." As if to emphasize his intentions his licked one of Demy's nipples that had hardened to a little bud under the thin silk mesh shirt he had on.

Demy's breath hitched and he arched against Zexy's tongue, "O-okay." He let Zexy pull him up to lead him to the bedroom. "Hey Zexy aren't we going to try to find Godzilla?"

"Later, I'm going to be busy for the next several hours." He chuckled when he heard Demyx gasp. He did exactly what he said and spent the next several hours undressing, then making sweet love to the man that was his life.

Later that night after they rested and ate, they search for the ever elusive trouble maker Godzilla but again came up empty. "I'm telling you he's possessed." Demy mumbled as he crawled into bed next to Zexy.

"Why would anything want to possess a lizard? You have to admit it would seriously limit their freedom."

"Yeah I guess but there is something freaky about him, you mark my words."

Zexy chuckled and kissed him, "Good night my love."

"Night." He said as he pulled Zexy tight to his body. He fell asleep deciding he would have to adjust the next gift he was going to get Zexy.

ooOoo

Sora and Demy stood looking at the dogs the kennel owner recommended.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Demy? I mean isn't it just going to add to the chaos Godzilla is already causing?" Sora asked as they looked at the three dogs. A German Shepherd, a Standard Poodle, and a Rottweiler.

"We need something that can find that damn lizard and force him into his room. Once he's in there we have to figure out how to keep him in there but for now I just want him contained."

"Why don't you just get rid of him?"

"I can't, Zexy is already attached to him." He frowned.

Sora gave him a "You've got to be kidding look" then looked back at the dogs. "Well if you have to keep him I would get the poodle. He is very cute and he looks so sad."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing and look, his fur is almost a slate color right?" He grinned.

"You know your right it does look a little like Zexy's color." Sora giggled. "Does Zexy want a dog?"

"He's been talking about it for about a year but we keep going back and forth about what kind to get. So now I'll just make the decision for him. Besides we need a big dog so Godzilla doesn't eat it." Demy explained.

Sora looked at him, "That statement is wrong on so many levels."

Demy grunted, "Let's go tell him which dog we want."

An hour and a half later they were driving home with a dog in the back seat and over $200.00 worth of food, toys, and other paraphernalia a dog would need.

ooOoo

"So he somehow got inside the box and attacked Demy?" Riku asked while he and Zexy cleaned up the mess from the giant gift box and what the lizard had done over night.

"Yeah, when I got to the living room he was screaming to get him out. Godzilla didn't bite him but he did whip him with his tail and that left a big nasty bruise on his leg. I managed to make him forget about it for awhile though." He chuckled.

"Yeah I just bet you did. I saw what he had on, I can't imagine you being able to hold out for too long." Riku snickered.

"Yeah, you'd be right. I lasted long enough to make sure he was okay. I didn't even look for Godzilla until we were both very sated."

"Nice. I so approve." Riku flashed him a toothy grin.

"Of course you do you're a horndog." He laughed. A car pulled into the drive so he went to see who it was. "Hey they're back. Do you happen to know what today's gift is?"

"Not exactly, I was only given a vague idea of what you were getting and that it's changed from what you were originally getting." He explained to a very distracted Zexy.

"Hm well I'm thinking I might know what he got me." He turned to Riku with a twinkle in his eyes and took off out the door.

"Well I guess Demyx was right, he would like a dog." Riku said to himself as he walked out after him and closed the door. He walked out to find Zexion rolling around in the grass with a huge poodle. "I guess it was love at first sight?" Riku chuckled as Sora came up to him and he placed his arms around the smaller man.

"Yeah you could say that." He hugged him smiling and watched Zexy play with the dog.

"So you like him then?" Demy asked laughing when the dog pounced on Zexion and they rolled.

"Yes I love him Baby. Thank you, he's gorgeous and so sweet!" Zexion beamed as he scratched his tummy.

"He is also very intelligent and a herding dog by nature so he should be able to help us flush Godzilla out of hiding and he's big enough that he will be able to handle him. The kennel owner said he's trained as a hunting dog so he should be able to help." Demyx told him as they sat on the lawn petting their new dog. "What should we name him?"

"How about Cujo?" Riku suggested.

"Does he look like a Cujo to you?" Sora asked him.

"I kind of like it." Demy said.

"Me too." Zexy agreed.

"Are you guys serious!" Sora through his hands in the air, "Well I guess he is _your_ dog."

"What? He needs to be tough to go against Godzilla and Cujo was definitely tough therefore a tough dog name." Riku reasoned out to Sora who gave him a dead pan stare. "Well they like it to." Riku mumbled.

"So what do you think Demy, should we name him Cujo?" the dog took that moment to bark excitedly.

"Well I think that settles it. Apparently he likes it too." Demyx laughed when the dog began jumping around sounding out short happy barks.

"Riku you want to help me get the stuff out of the truck while they're playing with their newest family member?" Sora asked as he started walking toward their truck.

"Sure." Riku followed having to jump quickly out of the way when Cujo came tumbling toward him. He caught up to Sora, "You know he's a really cool looking dog. I like that his hair isn't cut."

"Yeah I liked that too, so much so that I talked Demy out of getting him one of the phoophoo dos that they always get for poodles." he climbed up into the truck bed to get the packages and handed them to Riku.

"Is that a dog crate?" Riku asked.

"Yeah the kennel owner said he's used to sleeping in a crate and that it's his security so we got him one. Besides we thought he would be safer if he were in a crate when they weren't home you know cuz Godzilla is on the loose still."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that. Good thinking."

"Yeah we thought so." he grunted as he pulled the large cage from the back of the bed. Riku took the bulk of the weight when they took it out.

"What's that for." Zexy asked sounding offended.

"Kennel owner's suggestion." Riku explained. Zexy frowned but nodded clearly not happy with the idea but understanding its necessity.

"Where do you want it?" Sora asked.

"Um put it in the T.V. room." Demy instructed. "Okay well I guess it's time to introduce Cujo to his new home." he motioned to Zexy to bring the dog inside.

"Come on Cujo." he ordered and the dog came without hesitation making Zexy smile all the more. "Good dog." he patted his side as they walked into the house. "So how do we get him to find and flush Godzilla for us?" He asked Demy once they were inside.

"The trainer said to bring him to the room let him smell around then just tell him to F-I-N-D and he should start hunting for him."

"Okay sounds easy enough. I'm assuming we don't spell it out to him though." he grinned.

Demy narrowed his eyes, "Smart ass."

"Come on boy we got interesting smells for you." Zexy jogged down the hallway and the dog followed eagerly. He went right into the room and sniffed around then sat and looked at them. "Hmm." Zexy looked at Demy and shrugged, "Cujo find." the dog took off nose to ground. They looked at each other, both were impressed.

"Cool." Demy grinned.

"Hell yeah it's cool. Let's follow him." Zexy took off in the direction of the dog and Demy followed.

An hour later there was still no sign of the lizard. Cujo hadn't given up but Zexy and Demy were sitting on the couch frustrated. "I'm telling you he's possessed. How else could he just disappear like this all the time then appear out of nowhere? And I still think he has it in for me. I'm the only one he terrorizes."

"Demy he doesn't search you out. You just happen to be the one he finds. I am getting a little sick of the mess he's leaving though and I don't like that you're so upset over this. I won't keep him if he upsets you this much. We can get rid of him if Cujo doesn't flush him out for us okay?"

Demy's heart melted. He knew how much Zexy wanted to keep Godzilla. He would just have to think of a way to make that possible. "We'll think of something but right now we have to get to your moms house for dinner."

"Oh shit I forgot all about that."

"Yeah I know you did now come on honey let's get Cujo in his crate and get going so we're not late." Demy patted his leg and stood up. "Cujo come." The dog came from around the corner wagging his tail. "Get in boy." he went inside and laid down, "Damn he's a good dog isn't he."

Zexy came up beside him and wrapped his arms around Demy's waist. "Yes he is. He's just one more perfect gift from you. I really don't know how I'm going to give you what I got you and not be embarrassed by it."

"This isn't a contest Zex. Anything you give me will be perfect cuz it's from you." He leaned down and kissed him sweetly slipping his tongue inside for a quick sweep before pulling away. "Now come on we have to get to your mom's.

ooOoo

Dinner at the mom in laws was pleasant enough. They were on their way home after being gone nearly four hours though and Demy was anxious for some reason. Maybe because the last time they left that crazy lizard alone for several hours he terrorized their cleaning lady. "I'm sure Cujo's okay. You don't think Godzilla would be able to get his crate open do you?"

"No I doubt it. He's smart why the heck would he let a dog out of its cage?"

"Yeah you're right that wouldn't be a very smart thing for him to do would it." Demy let out a nervous laugh. He just had a bad feeling for some reason that he couldn't shake.

They pulled in their drive and Demy's feeling went from just bad to one of dread. The Christmas tree lights didn't look right through the front window. It looked like the tree may be on its side. He slowly turned to look at Zexy.

"Uh oh we better go check things out. Watch the door we don't want the lizard getting outside."

"We don't?" Demy asked in earnest.

Zexy narrowed his eyes at him, "No we don't."

"Maybe you don't," Demyx mumbled as he got out of the car.

"Demyx!" Zexy reprimanded.

"Sorry." he grumbled and grudgingly followed into the house. Zexy turned on the lights.

"Holy shit!" Demy said in shock when he saw the house. It looked like an earthquake had struck only the inside of their house. The tree was on its side with half the lights out and ornaments everywhere. Two of the chairs were turned over on their sides as well. The credenza with all of Demy's collection of movie figurines had one of the glass doors hanging on one hinge and several of his figurines were strewn about. Some were crushed beyond repair others were it several pieces. Plants and dirt were everywhere, cushions where shredded with pieces of foam here and there. The T.V. was tumbled over but it didn't look broken. The lamps were another story however, as was the glass coffee table that one of the lamps fell onto. There was no blood anywhere so it appeared neither animal was cut before leaving the room. "Holy shit!" he said again.

"Yes dear you already said that." Zexy growled. "Where the hell could they be? I'm almost afraid to see the rest of the house." That's when they heard Cujo howl. "Oh my god Cujo!" Zexy ran up the stairs taking them two at a time and Demy did the same. As they reached the top of the stairs they heard him howl again. "He's in the library." he said and took off down the hall, Demy followed.

When they got to the library the door was closed. Zexy opened it slowly but didn't see the dog. He yelped and they both looked up. Cujo had squeezed himself into the same space that Anna had. He was trembling and once he saw them he jumped down and literally into Zexion's arms. Considering the dog was nearly as tall as Zexy when he was on his hinds they both went down. Cujo's tail was wagged furiously and he was slobbering over Zexy's face.

Demy checked him for injuries and found none. But as he checked he let Zexy know what he thought. "See I told you that damn lizard has an evil streak. This is the last straw I'm calling in a professional. He stood and stalked off.

Zexy got up and chased after him. "Wait Demy what exactly do you mean by a professional? You're not going to have him killed are you?"

"What! No you like the stupid creature for some reason so I wouldn't do that to you. I just need to rethink my next gift like I did this one that I replaced with Cujo. Not to worry I will take care of this honey." He promised as he went into his study and closed the door to make plans.

ooOoo

**At least I hope it is a three shot and doesn't go to a four shot O.O. I just don't want to rush through the story for the sake of getting it out fast. Anyway hope you like it so far. **

**I promise to have it done this week XD.**


	3. Zexy's 12 Days of Christmas Part Three

**Okay here is Part Three and oh by the way there is going to be a Part Four sorry I couldn't finish it in just one more chapter. Anyway I will let you read on to find out what presents 6 – 9 are. ^_^**

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Kingdom Hearts

"**Zexy's 12 Days of Christmas"**

**Part Three**

_**A Zemyx Three Shot?**_

Zexy stared at the closed door for several moments shook his head and went to look for Godzilla. He would just have to trust that Demyx wouldn't do anything that would hurt his lizard. He said he wouldn't so Zexy knew he wouldn't. "Come on boy let's go find that trouble maker." Zexy patted Cujo's side as the dog wagged his tail eager to help with the search.

"I wish you could talk and tell me how the hell he shut you inside the library. I'm glad Demy was too upset to come to that realization. That's even a little freaky for me." he told the poodle as they started down the hall on their quest. Once he stopped talking Cujo's nose was to the ground and he woofed softly.

"What is it Cuj' do you have the trail?" the dog's tail wagged and he picked up his pace. Zexy jogged behind him vaguely noticing the disaster throughout the rest of the house. "Damn what did you two do, chase each other through every room? I wonder who chased whom?" he mumbled. Cujo whimpered a little then scratched at the basement door. "Down there huh? Okay I'll trust your nose." Zexy slowly opened the door leading to the dark underground of their house. They hadn't gotten around to finishing the basement yet since it was only the two of them they had plenty of room without the full basement. Both agreed it would be just another area to keep clean so didn't have it on their list of priorities. Currently it was split into three large rooms. A storage room, a mechanical room which was just a fancy name for where they put the furnace, water heater, air conditioner, and stuff like that. Then there was the laundry room. Cujo took off straight for the mechanical room and when Zexy investigated further into the room he saw him. "Bingo. There you are you little shit."

He looked up at Zexy, flicked his tongue out a few times to taste the air, and blinked his eyes slowly but never moved from the nest he'd started building behind the furnace.

"Well that's how you're staying warm when we're home and you're not terrorizing people. Come on out of there, you have a great room upstairs that you'll love if you give it a chance." He hissed when Zexy moved closer. He was clearly feeling cornered and threatened. Cujo whined from a few feet away. Zexy stood up straight and looked at him. "Yeah you're right boy; it wouldn't be very smart for me to try to force him when he's so scared. I'm just worried he's going to get sick, he needs those lights for proper bone growth." He stood in the room looking at Godzilla as he scratched Cujo's head. "I've got it, I'll bolt the door from the outside so he can't get out then get some bugs to coax him out and when he gets close enough I'll slip a leash on him to get him upstairs. That should work." he said to the dog who wagged his tail in approval. Zexy was pretty sure that Cujo, like Demy, just wanted him contained.

"Cujo guard," he commanded so the dog sat outside the door keeping his eyes glued to his new nemesis. Zexy jogged over to the tool bench he'd bought for the house when he'd considered building a workshop at home. He grabbed what he needed and went back to the mechanical room. Neither dog nor lizard had moved, they were in a stare down. "Damn I wish I could have been a fly on the wall to see what happened between you two." Zexy chuckled and shook his head then got to work.

ooOoo

"This is definitely something you can do? You understand it's a lizard right? Okay then I'll see you tomorrow about 5:00. Yes thank you for coming so quickly. Yes you too, bye." Demyx hung up the phone pleased with the results of his search for a solution to their lizard problem. He was hoping this would work and they could all live together as one happy family. Well as happy as you can be with a giant lizard as a pet. "Who ever thought these things would make good pets?" he asked to the empty room then decided to go find Zexy now that tomorrow's gift was set up and a back up gift for the day after was lined up as well.

He followed the sound of a drill to the basement where he found Zexy finishing up whatever he was doing. He walked up behind him and hugged around his waist while he set his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. "Did you lock him in there? Is he really caught?" he asked hopeful then tilted his head and placed a light kiss on Zexy's neck.

Zexy tilted his head to give him better access "Mhmm, he's locked inside and this time it's bolted from the outside so I don't think there's any way for him to get out." He turned in Demy's arms and hugged him with his head resting against his chest. "Thank you for trying to work things out and not just get rid of him."

"You like him how could I do anything else. Besides I think tomorrow's gift will solve all of our problems, especially now that you have him contained. Are we leaving him down here or moving him upstairs?"

"He is very nervous right now so I'm just going to let him calm down for the night. I was going to put some water and food in there tonight and deal with moving him tomorrow." He explained.

"Sounds like a plan, though I think if he is still in here in the morning we should just leave him in there while we're at work so we know Cujo will be safe while we're gone. Plus we need him contained for the gift to work."

"Now I'm truly intrigued. Don't suppose there's any chance of you telling me now is there?" Zexy asked.

"Nope, not a chance." Demy grinned.

"It was worth a try," he tilted his head up and gave Demy a slow lazy kiss.

"I would say let's go to bed but I think we may need to clean the house first." Demy frowned.

"Yeah it's pretty trashed isn't it?"

"Yup, we might as well get started." They headed up stairs and spent the next three hours cleaning the house then went to bed exhausted."

_**Gift # Seven**_

As was the norm Zexy got up first and got the coffee going then went back upstairs to take his shower. He kissed Demy awake then went into the bathroom.

Demyx lay in bed bleary eyed for a few minutes then remembered Godzilla. He shot out of bed and ran to the basement to see if he was still in the furnace room. The bolt was still closed so he prayed the lizard was in there. If he wasn't Demy was sure he'd run screaming because that would truly confirm the thing being something more than just a lizard. He slowly opened the door and peaked in, to his utter relief he could see the end of a tail sticking out passed the furnace. He threw the bolt closed again and ran back upstairs. On the way he decided he would take advantage of this threat free time and finally have some worry free sex. The last couple of days he had one eye scanning the room just in case that demon showed up again in the middle of their love making. But now he was trapped and Demy could focus all of his attention on Zexy. He walked into the room taking his boxers off on the way to the bathroom. Steam billowed up from inside the doors and Demyx could just barely make out Zexy's silhouette but it was enough to have him instantly hard.

Zexy heard the door slide open and smiled. He was hoping to be joined this morning. "It's about time you got here." He said as Demyx slid his arms around him and pressed their hard bodies together his manhood pushed against the small of Zexy's back and his sack against his ass. They moaned on contact and Zexy slid his hands up and around the back of Demy's neck then tilted his head up and pulled him down into a kiss.

Demy tightened his hold around Zexy's waist savoring the taste of him and the feel of his heated skin against his still cooled body he could feel the goose bumps form on Zexy's body and when he slid his hand up the front of him he found a hard puckered nipple just begging to be toyed with. Zexy moaned into his mouth as he ran his calloused hand over that sensitive bud moving in circles over it using his palm to warm and soften him. Then once he did that he grabbed the softened nipple between his thumb and finger pulled and pinched it until it was once again hard and darkened and Zexy was arching into his hand begging for more. He smiled against the smaller man's lips then devoured his mouth in an all consuming kiss. He delved deep into his moistness sweeping his tongue left and right. Swirled their tongues together then sucked on Zexy's as if it was his cock.

Demyx was driving him mad his body thrummed with need and Demy's kiss was a sensual thing that had images of him thrusting into him running through Zexy's mind. He ground his hips against Demy's body, ran his back up and down his hardness and not being able to take it any longer reached between them, took Demy into his hand and began to stroke him with his tight grip.

Demyx broke the kiss and gasped as he bucked his hips hard against Zexy. He slid his other hand down Zexy's abdomen, took Zexy is his hand and started stroking him to match their rhythms. He placed light kisses over his shoulder working his way to his neck as he stroked him every so slowly building his orgasm at the same pace.

Zexy moaned and bucked as Demy rocked his hips pressing his thick shaft firmly along Zexy's spine. As he stroked that thick shaft his hand was trapped between Demy's body and his cock and his sack teased at Zexy's crease. The steam surrounded them making sweat bead on their bodies despite being in the shower.

Demyx kissed and sucked at the tender flesh between his shoulder and neck sending shivers through Zexy's already over sensitized body. Then he slowly slid his hand from the nipple he'd been taunting all this time down over his ribs and around to his back. He whispered next to Zexy's ear, "Bend over for me my love." As he gently pushed with the hand he had placed between his shoulder blades.

More than ready Zexy wasted no time allowing Demyx to guide him to a bent position and placed his palms against the shower wall. Demy grabbed the bottle of baby oil they kept in the shower and coated his hand then stroked it onto his engorged manhood and moaned from the pleasure of it. His knees buckled slightly at the thought of slipping inside Zexy's tight sheath. He used the hand with the oil on it to resume stroking Zexy's hardness as he pushed his way inside him. Slowly stretching him open, inch by inch not stopping until he was seated to the hilt.

Zexy was panting and gasping. Between being pumped by Demy's oil slicked hand and filled with his oh so large cock he was ready to explode. "Fuck Dems move please I want to feel you move in and out of me." Just saying it sent him closer to release but he hung on. He wanted to feel Demy pounding into him. He needed to be thoroughly made love to. No short sex session would do today he wanted to drag this out as long as his body would allow.

Demy chuckled and started moving but rather than the slow thrusts Zexy was expecting he pulled out fast and thrust back in fast and hard then did it again and again never letting up. Zexy's breath was sawing in and out, he was biting his lip so hard he could taste blood to try to stop his orgasm. His body clenched and pulled at Demy's cock as he slammed into his prostate over and over sending spirals of pleasure/pain shooting out from his core.

Demy struggled to hold on but every time Zexy's glorious ass clenched around him he lost a little more of his control. He took Zexy's hand putting it around his shaft to have him take over stroking himself then Demy gripped his slim hips in his hands and increased his thrusting to near pounding. Zexy's body was moving too much for him so he grabbed one of his shoulders to keep him in place. That's what it took to make both lose their control. Zexy tilted his hips up a little so Demy was getting deep enough and hard enough to force Zexy up on his toes with every thrust.

"Ah…Demy…Demy…yes." Zexy panted out just before he erupted shooting his seed so hard it felt as if it was being pulled from deep in his gut.

At the same time Demyx threw his head back and drew a hissing breath between his teeth as he pumped shot after shot of hot liquid into Zexy until he was empty. Zexy was limp beneath him using the wall for support and taking in long deep breaths. When he pulled out of him Zexy hissed and trembled from the pleasure of it. Demy rested his forehead on his back until he could manage to move again.

"Damn Demy it never gets old with you, no way I will ever stop wanting to make love with you." Zexy breathed out.

Demy turned him so he could hold him in his arms, "Same here Zex, no one could ever measure up to you. You own every part of me and I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed his temple and hugged him again. He sighed, "I guess we should get to the shop."

"Yeah we should, there are already 20 instruments on the schedule." He said as he kissed a line up Demy's chest. Then stepped away and shut off the water.

Demy stepped out and grabbed two towels and handed one to Zex. "I sure hope this works out tonight I definitely prefer having sex without having to worry about Godzilla showing up."

Zexy chuckled, "Yeah I prefer he not interrupt. I'm guessing you checked to make sure he was still in the basement before you joined me."

"Yes I did, I am happy to report that he was still there all snug behind the furnace. So I think we should leave him in there for today that way we know he'll stay put for what I have planned for tonight."

Zexy smirked, "Which is?"

"Haha nice try dear but I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait." He sashayed out of the bathroom giggling.

Zexy growled as he followed him to the closet, "That's just cruel."

"No that's called surprising you, now quit whining and get dressed."

_**Gift # Six**_

"So what time is this present supposed to arrive?" Zexy asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"About five, so we have about twenty minutes to make sure Godzilla is still secure and to let Cujo out and get him fed so let's hurry." Demy said as he jumped out of the car. He was as anxious as Zexy for this gift to arrive. He wasn't sure if it was because he really wanted it to work or if it was because he was afraid Zexy would be disappointed with it. He entered the house with Zexy close behind half expecting the house to be trashed again but to his relief everything was as it should be. "Thank God."

"Yeah I was a little worried too." Zexy mumbled.

"See even you think he's possessed don't you?" Demyx remarked as he headed for the den to let Cujo out of his crate.

"No I don't, he's just really smart."

Demyx came out of the den, "Yeah so smart he figured out how to close a door from the outside too huh."

Zexy smiled sheepishly, "You noticed that did you?"

Demy narrowed his eyes, "Yes I did and that was another reason why you are getting tonight's gift instead of the hot oil massage I had planned."

Zexy pouted, "But I want the hot oil massage."

"We'll see how things work out and maybe I'll still give you that too." He planted a quick kiss on the blunette's lips and turned to take Cujo out. "We're you going to check on Godzilla?"

Zexy had to shake his head to get rid of the images of being slicked in hot oil with Demy on top of him. "Uh…oh yeah that's where I was going." He cleared his throat. Demyx chuckled as he headed out the back door.

Zexy was coming out of the basement when Demyx came back in with the dog. "Everything good down there?" he asked.

"Yep Godzilla is still content to snuggle up to the furnace but he is going to have to be moved. He needs the full spectrum lighting from those bulbs in his room." Zexy said showing his concern.

"Yes I know and if all goes as planned tonight we should be able to move him into his new home in a few short hours." Zexy was about to ask what he meant when the doorbell rang. "And there's your gift now." Demyx grinned and headed for the door.

Zexy was right behind him when he opened the door. What Zexy saw made his jaw drop. Standing before him was a tall gorgeous read head with the fiercest green eyes he'd ever seen. But that's not what made him speechless. It was the white Alb over the black cassock and white collar around his neck that had him trying to scrape his jaw off the ground.

"Hi Father won't you come in please. This is my partner Zexion. Zex this is Father Axel, he specializes in exorcism."

"Hello Zexion it's nice to meet you. Though I must correct you Demyx I am a Deacon I have not taken my vows yet." Axel held out his hand to Zexy who was still frozen in shock.

On autopilot he put his hand out, "You're a what? Specializing in what?" he shook his hand half heartedly and turned to Demyx. "You got me a priest erm deacon for Christmas?"

"Not just any deacon. He's an Exorcist and he's going to get whatever has possessed Godzilla out of him." Demyx beamed at Zexy.

"I'm the best at what I do Zexy I can assure you." Deacon Axel interjected. That was when they noticed a smaller blond haired male standing behind the Deacon. "This is my assistant Roxas" he said as he stepped aside so they could see him.

Roxas smiled, "Hello."

They said hello in unison then Zexion turned his attention back to the Deacon.

"I don't doubt that Deacon Axel but I'm not sure the lizard is possessed." Zexy replied and noted Demyx deflate a little and his smile began to fade. "Demy I'm not disappointed if that's what you're thinking. On the contrary I am humbled by this. Because you, my amazing love, rather than get rid of Godzilla which would be the easiest thing to do, found another way to try to fix him so I can keep him and you won't have to be afraid." He stepped over and wrapped him in his arms. "You are just so incredible Demyx."

"Aw that's so sweet. You guys are too cute for words now would you show me the lizard." The deacon asked sounding a little impatient.

Demyx ignored him, "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Ehem, the lizard please." Axel repeated.

Demy narrowed his eyes, "Aren't priests supposed to be patient and understanding?"

Axel smirked, "I'm not a priest yet."

Demyx mumbled, "I can see why."

"Demyx!" Zexy whispered in reprimand.

"What? He's a bit rude." He whispered back.

"You know I can hear you right?" Axel chuckled when he saw Zexion blush. "It's alright I'm used to it. May I please see the lizard now? Was that better Demyx?"

"Yes it was." Demy replied lifting his chin a bit in triumph. "Godzilla is this way we have him contained in a room in our basement."

"Contained you make it sound like he's a lethal weapon," Roxas snorted.

"Just wait until you meet him then you'll understand." Demyx countered. Roxas gulped. "Here we are." He opened the door and led the way to the room the lizard was hopefully still occupying. Just to make himself feel better he peeked inside to be sure and there he was those yellow eyes fixed on him immediately so he closed the door quickly. "Well yes he's still there. Is there anything you'll need from us?" Demy asked as he backed away from the door.

"No I believe we are okay for now. I will first assess the situation to determine if he is in fact possessed. Once I have completed my assessment I will let you know what actions I feel would be necessary. So if you'll just wait upstairs I will have Roxy come and get you when and if I need you."

"Alright, We'll most likely be in the kitchen should you need us Deacon Axel." Zexy offered.

"Please just Axel, I'm not comfortable with the title."

"Okay Axel then." He and Demyx went upstairs.

ooOoo

"I hope this works." Demyx said as he took out the fixings for grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

"You know that the chances of Godzilla really being possessed are pretty thin right?"

"I think the chances are pretty good. I'm telling you he has an evil streak to him." He said as he pulled out bread and coated it with butter while the skillet was heating.

"An evil streak doesn't mean he's possessed. It could just mean he's got an attitude or he's just scared. I don't want you to be too disappointed if things don't work out the way you're hoping they will." Zexy said to him taking the first sandwich and bringing it to the table.

"That my love is why I have backup plans," he grinned and gave Zexy a quick kiss then handed him the second sandwich to take to the table while he brought the soup.

"You really have thought of everything haven't you?"

"Well I hope I did anyway." He shrugged and they started eating.

ooOoo

Axel opened the door slowly and peeked inside. He was met with the yellow stare of a huge reptile it flicked out its long forked tongue making Axel shudder. "Why on God's earth would someone want you for a pet." He asked to which the lizard hissed at him. He jumped back and closed the door. He turned around and leaned his back against the door. "I do believe he is possessed unless reptiles understand English." He nervously told Roxy.

"Um how big is he, exactly?" Roxy asked.

"Big, very big but we can do this, we have extra help you know." He looked up to the sky.

"Yes I know, so what do you need me to do first sir?" Roxas asked.

"I told you just call me Axel the sir is not necessary." He reminded his assistant. "I need you to get the candles out of my bag and there are also two books please grab those as well." As Roxas went to fetch the items Axel decided to go back into the room. He would have to go inside anyway so no time like the present. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped inside and closed the door never taking his eyes from the giant reptile on the other side of the small room. "I hope I didn't take on more than I can handle this time." There was a soft knock at the door.

"Axel is it okay for me to come in?"

"Yes just be careful not to open the door too far." He stood near the door to make sure he didn't let the lizard out. Roxas squeezed past the door with is arms full of the stuff he asked him to get.

"So where do you want me to put the candles?" he asked then froze when he spied the lizard. He relaxed a bit when the creature made no move towards him.

"Put one in each corner then two along each wall." Axel instructed him.

"Why are we using candles anyway," Roxas asked while he carefully made his way around the room keeping one eye on where the lizard was.

"These candles contain sand from the Holy lands and are very powerful relics because of that fact." Axel placed his purple stole over his head so it hung loosely around his neck and down the front of his Alb to the floor.

"You know he is big but he doesn't seem all that mean. He hasn't even tried to approach me and I've been all around him." Roxas said to him as he returned back to where Axel was.

"Trust me there is something evil in that lizard. He hissed at me earlier and it wasn't a friendly sound. I believe he does have evil inside him and we need to get that evil out. I'll light these candles and you light the others so we can get started."

They each took a side and lit all the candles. Godzilla watched them warily, switching from one to the other as they made their way around the room. "Okay that should do it," Axel said after he glanced at their work with Roxas at his side.

"Axel didn't you tell Zexion you would tell them what you thought would be the best action to take after you assessed the situation?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah but that will just waste time. Besides I also said I would let them know if I needed them and I don't." he took his bible from Roxy's hands. "Okay let's get this party started."

Godzilla lifted his head higher and flicked his tongue tasting the air. He looked at Roxas then at Axel and took a step forward. Axel began reading the scripture he had ear marked in his bible speaking in fluent Latin. Roxas took a step closer to Axel as his anxiety grew. Godzilla followed his movement intently. Axel continued to read the scripture not missing a syllable even when he noticed how interested the lizard seemed to be in Roxas. He was not surprised when his assistant took a step closer to him, or when he stepped again to get slightly behind him.

"Axel he's staring at me like I'm lunch." Roxy whispered from just behind him.

"Yes I noticed; try not to act so nervous, I think that's what he is focusing on." He whispered back then continued his scripture which he noticed seemed to be having no effect on the reptile. He increased the intensity of the prayer and stepped forward. Then after making the sign of the cross he took the ends of his stole and laid them on the lizard.

Godzilla scurried backward pulling the ends off his body. Axel continued his prayer and moved closer and once more put the ends of the stole on the lizard's body. He hissed and backed up again but he'd run out of room and was now cornered by the deacon and his assistant who was holding on to Axel's cincture (rope belt).

"Axel I think you're making him very angry." Roxas whimpered.

"No my friend it's the evil inside him that is angry." He stepped closer and the lizard hissed and puffed his throat out to make himself appear larger, he was clearly very agitated. Had Axel researched he would know that this was all defensive warnings and that he may attack if Axel didn't back off but since he didn't what happened next was to be expected.

"I have to place my hand on his head to increase the power being channeled through me to push the evil spirit from him." He explained as he took yet another step closer.

Roxas trusting his instincts stepped back from Axel, "Are you crazy! You can't put your hand on his head, he'll bite it off! I think you're mistaken, I don't think he's possessed. I think he's just a big, scared lizard."

"Roxas if you don't believe in what we are doing then you weaken the power from God that I am channeling." Axel stated calmly never taking his eyes from the beast.

"I believe in what we do I simply do not believe this creature is possessed and I think you're just pissing him off." He whispered and when he noticed those yellow eyes were back on him again. "Why are you looking at me? He's the one that has you cornered." Roxas hissed. Godzilla hissed back.

Axel moved closer and put his hand out to lay it on the lizard's head. It was the last straw for Godzilla.

Roxas gasped when the lizard stood up on his hind legs and stood at least four feet high. His throat was fully bloated and the hiss he let out was the only warning before he lunged at Axel who jumped back and nearly knocked Roxas off his feet. When Godzilla missed with the lunge he turned and used that three foot tail of muscle and bone to whip Axel's legs which did succeed in knocking him to the ground. In the process however he'd knocked down several of the candles that neither man noticed as they were scrambling to avoid the sharp teeth that were snapping at them.

Roxas used a piece of wood that was leaning against the wall to redirect the lizard's momentum giving Axel a chance to leap out of his reach. They both noticed the flames at the same time. One of the candles must have stayed lit because there were flames licking up the wall opposite them.

"Oh shit! Roxas go find a fire extinguisher."

"Right." He took off out of the room leaving the door open and Godzilla wasted no time on his escape. He bolted past Axel and into the dark side of the basement.

Axel decided trying to put the fire out was more important than going after the lizard so he ran toward the wash basin he saw earlier to get some water. He grabbed a small bucket and started filling it to throw at the top of the wall hopefully it would slow the spread of the fire. "Only I would start someone's house on fire." He shook his head in disgust, "Come on Roxy hurry up with that extinguisher." He mumbled.

ooOoo

"Zexy do you smell smoke?" Demy lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"You know now that you mention it, I do." They looked at each other as the same thought came to their minds just as Roxas burst through the basement door.

"Do you guys have a fire extinguisher!"

"What!" they both yelped at the same time. Zexy jumped up and grabbed the extinguisher from under the kitchen sink and handed it to the blond.

"What's going on?" Demyx demanded as Roxas took off down the hallway.

"Oh just a little fire, nothing to worry about we'll have it under control in a few minutes." Then he disappeared through the door.

Zexion and Demyx looked at the empty hall, and the smoke now billowing out from the basement door. They looked at one another and bolted down the hall to the basement to see what they were doing. By the time they reached the mechanical room there was a gaping smoldering hole in one of the walls that Roxas was still dousing with white foam and Axel was beating the hem of his robe that had somehow caught fire.

"Is Godzilla okay!" was the first thing Zexy asked.

Axel looked up surprised as if he'd forgotten all about them. He smiled sheepishly, "Um we ran into a bit of a problem."

"Ya think?" Zexy replied with a dead pan look.

"What happened?" Demyx asked his shocked expression making Axel even more embarrassed.

"Well the evil spirit inside Godzilla was not happy with what I was doing and used the strengths of his host to attack us. At some point during his attack he knocked over some candles and well by the time we noticed the flames had grown pretty impressively and…"

"Where is Godzilla?" Zexy asked as he slowly turned to Axel.

"Oh…um… yes well he got out of the room and I thought it more important that I get the fire under control than to catch the lizard."

Demyx groaned, "No he's out again." He rubbed his face with his hands. "Well this was an epic failure wasn't it?"

"I apologize for the results of this first session but I am confident that I will be successful the second session." Axel began.

"Oh no, no more sessions this was enough. I'm telling you that Godzilla is not possessed he's just scared. Demyx please no more exorcisms okay?" Zexy begged.

"Uh yeah I'm sorry Axel but I think I have to agree on the no more sessions thing. I have a few more things to try and if they don't work then maybe we'll consider trying this again." Demyx said as he guided Axel and Roxas up the stairs and out the door.

"But I'm sure I know what went wrong…" Axel tried again.

"Thank you for coming Axel and you too Roxas, if we require your services we will call you." Demyx cut him off gently.

"But…" Axel pushed on.

"Good bye then." Demyx closed the door turned around and leaned against the door with his eyes closed. He heard the basement door close and opened his eyes and saw Zexion leaning against the door jamb looking at him.

"You okay Baby?" Zexy asked as he started walking toward him.

"I can't believe how badly the turned out. What was I thinking by calling an exorcist for a lizard?" He grumbled.

"You were thinking that you wanted me to be happy. Just because this didn't work doesn't mean something else won't. Oh by the way, I checked messages earlier and some one name Bruce called about setting up the exchange? What's that about?"

Demy face palmed "Oh no I forgot to call the breeder and tell him we've decided to keep Godzilla."

"The message said he would be there until 6:00 I think and its past that so just call him tomorrow." Zexy told him trying to relax him a little. He felt bad that Demy was so upset over what had happened. He truly had no idea just how wonderful he was and he was about to tell him when Cujo started barking frantically. They took off in the direction of the barking and stopped short when they found Cujo barking at Godzilla who was trapped inside his crate.

"Okay now how the hell did this happen?" Demy asked. "Look the lock is even closed! We have some freaky pets you know that?" he walked over to the door and propped it open and started mumbling, "First we have a lizard that can open and closed doors now we have a dog that knows how to close and lock his own fucking cage. Seriously the whole world's going crazy or maybe it's just me. I don't even know any more." He walked back over to the cage and began dragging it out of the room.

Zexy watched him walk back and forth and listened as he mumbled to himself and when he started dragging the cage out he helped him, "Demy, our animals are just very intelligent. Frankly I think that's awesome. It means we will be able to train them to do just about anything we want them to do. I love every gift you've gotten me so far if for no other reason than simply because you got them for me. Please don't berate yourself when there is no reason for it." He grunted as they wrestled the crate around a corner then into the habitat.

"How can you be so understanding about all of this?" Demy asked as they maneuvered the cage so the opening faced the room then he stood at the side of the cage while Zexy opened it to let Godzilla out.

Cujo watched from behind the cage and when the lizard didn't move he barked making Godzilla scramble out and into the farthest corner of the room. Demy lifted a brow at the dog. "Hm looks like you figured out how to control the beast huh?" Cujo wagged his tail and gave him a quick woof. Despite his foul mood he had to smile at that. "Maybe you're right and I should just lighten up. I just feel like this gift thing is turning into one disaster after another." He explained as they backed the cage out and closed the door.

"None of it has been a disaster to me because it has all turned out okay so far. So quit your pouting and let's get a bolt on this door then go have wild monkey sex." Zexy waggled his brows at Demy making him laugh.

"Yeah I think that definitely sounds like a plan. I need to make a quick phone call first though to set up tomorrow's gift. I'll wait here while you get the tools and stuff then I'll make the call while you're installing the outer lock. After that…" his beautiful bright smile was back and that made Zexy very happy.

_**Gift # Eight**_

They were on their way home from the shop the following day when Demy's phone rang.

"Hello…Yes hi is everything still on for tonight?" he listened for a moment. Zexy strained to try and catch a hint of what he was getting tonight but no luck. "Okay yes that would be perfect. We'll see you at 6:00 then." He hung up and looked at Zexy. "Everything is set, your gift will be arriving at 6:00. We have just enough time to eat beforehand." Zexy pulled into the drive and Demy jumped out of the car before he could ask him any questions.

Zexy smiled and followed him inside. Cujo greeted him by almost knocking him down at the door. "Hi boy," he scratched him behind the ears. "We are going to have to break you of jumping big guy or you're going to hurt someone. So where's Demy boy?" Cujo woofed and took off down the hall to the kitchen. Sure enough Demy was already getting dinner going dancing to a tune on the radio. "Well you seem very happy."

Demy turned wearing a Cheshire cat grin. "I am, I feel very good about tonight's gift." He leaned down and gave Zexy a soft kiss.

"And I need to distract myself until it gets here. Do you need any help with dinner?" he asked.

"No its just stew I had in the freezer so I'm good."

"Okay well I'm going to go check on Godzilla then I think I'll take a quick shower. Do I have time?"

"If you can do it all in twenty minutes you have time." Demy answered.

"Hm, maybe I'll just check on the lizard. I'll be right back." He jogged down the hallway to Godzilla's habitat he unlocked the door and opened it slowly. The lizard was basking under the lamps like he was king of the forest. His tongue flicked out and he turned his head to look at Zexy. He flicked his tongue again and raised his head a little higher. Zexy walked over to the food bowl keeping an eye on Godzilla. The lizard followed his every movement but never moved from his perch and never hissed or threatened in any way. "You're not vicious are you?" Zexy went into the closet to get fresh bugs for the food bowl and when he came out the lizard was standing two feet from the closet door. Zexy stopped short, "Okay so now you're being just a little scary. Don't hurt me Godzilla be nice. I'm just trying to feed you, see." He held out the bowl and Godzilla flicked his tongue out and took a step closer. "Oh I get it, you're just hungry. Well then here you go." He put the bowl down and quickly stepped away. The lizard wasted no time gulping down the insect meal and while he was eating Zexy slipped out of the room. "Okay that was a little nerve wracking." He mumbled as he headed back to the kitchen for dinner. He went to the sink and washed his hands then sat down at the table that Demy already had set.

"So how is the little monster?" he asked as he set a salad some bread and a bowl of stew on the table then sat down next to him. They may not be eating in the dining room but Demy would not give up the sitting right next to each other to eat.

"He's still in his room and was enjoying his lamps when I got in there. His appetite is good too, he met me at the closet door to get his meal."

"He didn't try to attack you did he?" Demy asked looking over Zexy's body for injuries.

"No he didn't try to attack me. He was just very hungry. I'm telling you he's not evil he's just very nervous and scared." Zexy argued.

"Well I am hoping tonight's gift will take care of that for him." He smirked and filled his mouth with stew.

Zexy narrowed his eyes, "You know that is just mean." Demyx giggled. They finished dinner and were in the middle of cleaning up when the door bell rang.

"Your gift is here." Demyx announced then tossed the dish towel down and headed for the living room with Zexy hard on his heels.

This time when Demyx opened the door the person standing outside was a beautiful pink haired man. He had on a beret and low riding jeans that flared at the bottom and his t-shirt said "Please be quiet I am finding my Chi."

Zexy smiled at that and laughed when he saw Demy's face. It looked like his loving partner was stunned by the stranger's beauty and his oozing sexuality. Zexy was affected too but one of them had to talk. "Hi I'm Zexion," he offered his hand in greeting which the other man took and shook with a confident grip.

"Hi I'm Marluxia and if you're Zexion then that would make me your Christmas gift." He smiled and that smile was loaded with innuendo that Zexy couldn't help but react to.

He chuckled to cover up his reaction to that smile, "This is Demyx my partner." He put an emphasis on partner to let the man know he was very taken. He nudged Demy with his elbow snapping him out of his lust trance.

"Oh um yes honey he is your Christmas gift. He is here to communicate with Godzilla to find out what he needs us to do to help him feel comfortable in our house. He is a lizard whisperer so-to-speak." Demy grinned, "Hi Marly nice to meet you in person." He smiled and if Zexy wasn't mistaken it looked like he may even be blushing.

"A lizard whisperer?" Zexy asked incredulously.

"Well not just lizards technically I can communicate with any animals. I am very in tuned to nature so therefore I can easily commune with animals." Marluxia explained.

"Uh huh and you've communicated with many lizards have you?" Zexy asked.

"I have yes, though I must admit none have been the size or as threatening a species as yours seems to be. A seven foot monitor lizard is quite formidable. However he is one of nature's children so I am sure I will not have a problem."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Demy said still a little dumb struck. "Godzilla is this way." He turned and led them down the hall to the habitat room. "Okay here it is, are you sure you want to go in there alone? He is very big you know." Demy warned him.

"I didn't hear you worrying about me going into there by myself earlier." Zexy knew it sounded childish but he didn't like the way Marly was eyeing Demy like his favorite ice cream cone. Or the way Demy was responding to him.

Demy looked at him his surprise quite evident he stepped back from Marluxia and up to Zexy then wrapped him tightly in his arms. "I worry every time you go near him but I trust you to know what you're doing because you've studied these lizards so much."

Zexy was suddenly very ashamed for acting like a jealous school girl. "I know, I'm sorry." He went up on his toes and kissed him gently.

"Wow you guys are a rarity that is quite refreshing to see. I'll be okay I know about these guys too. I'd like for you to stay close though just in case I need back up if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course, we can do that." Zexion answered for them. "We'll watch through the window, if you need help just wave us in okay?"

"That works for me." He stepped to the window to see where Godzilla was in the room. "Okay I'm ready to go in." He opened the door and walked in. He stood still but relaxed for a few minutes letting Godzilla get used to him being there then he picked out a spot that was only about six feet from the giant beast and sat down on the ground with his legs crossed and his hands resting loosely on his knees turned palms up in a meditation pose.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for him to have his eyes closed?" Demy asked Zexy as they watched from the hallway. Demy was very happy the contractor suggested this window.

"Godzilla looks very relaxed right now so I think he's okay, besides he said he knows what he's doing with lizards so let's give him a chance and see if he can do what he says he can." Zexy shrugged.

"I suppose you're right but I can't help but be nervous for him." He put his arms around him from behind and rested his chin lightly on the top of his head as they watched the Animal Whisperer do his thing. Though Demy was now trying to figure out exactly how he would accomplish his goal.

Zexy pushed the intercom button so they could hear what Marluxia was saying. Currently he was chanting using sounds not words, it was hard to tell if it was having any affect on Godzilla. The lizard maintained his same yellow stare which was glued to Mr. Nature at the moment. "Where did you hear about this guy anyway?" Zexy asked, his eyes never leaving the scene.

"Riku has a friend that moved to one of those commune-like villages, you know where they give up all their possessions and live off the land by farming and stuff like that. I guess Marly here is one of the founders of his village."

"Riku is friends with a hippie? Now that's funny." Zexy giggled, "Oh I can't wait to take advantage of that piece of information. Oh look Marly's moving uh oh and so is Godzilla and he doesn't look so relaxed anymore. If this guy knows lizards then why the hell is he staring him down and posturing his body like that? I'm not a lizard and even I would think he was challenging me if he did that." He pressed the speaker button, "Marluxia you're in a challenge position don't do that."

Without taking his eyes from Godzilla he responded, "I know I'm establishing dominance so we can talk."

"Marly he's not a fucking dog you do not establish dominance with a lizard especially a naturally solitary lizard his only response will be to…"

Too late…the lizard got up on his hind legs and lunged and Marly jumped back just in time. "Holy fuck he's tall!" he yelled as he scrambled to the other side of the enclosure.

"We have to get him out of there!" Demy yelped.

"Marly work your way to the door so we can let you out. You've pissed him off and now he's going to keep coming at you. He has determined you to be a threat to his territory." Zexy spoke calmly but he was anything but calm. He didn't want this guy getting mauled in his house.

"No I'm fine this is what I wanted to happen," he said nervously.

Zexy just stared at him, "What a fucking idiot." He shook his head. "Marly you need to get out of there, now."

They watched in utter disbelief as the idiot began approaching the huge reptile talking to him in baby talk.

"Oh you don't want to hurt me do you Godzilla? No you just want to feel safe. Marly is here now everything will be okay I promise." He cooed as he continued to maneuver closer and the lizard's hissing grew louder.

"Marly what are you doing? Lizards do not speak English! You're making him even angrier."

"But he hasn't attacked again has he?" Marly responded.

"He has a point there." Demy interjected.

"Demy look at Godzilla he is getting ready to attack. He is simply waiting for that moron to get into closer striking range so he won't miss this time." Zexy pointed out.

Demy's eyes opened wide he could see what Zexy was explaining and now that he knew what to look at it was obvious what was going to happen. He hit the speaker button. "Marly get out of there this isn't working he's about to attack you!"

It was at that moment that it must have clicked in Marly's brain because he began to slowly back away. "Well shit this isn't going the way I planned." He said just before Godzilla took off at a run not wanting to lose his quarry for the second time. Marly turned and ran screaming and Godzilla being as smart as he was bolted for the door blocking Marly's exit. Marly gasped, "Demy you're right he must be possessed he's trapped me in!" he squealed which was quite an odd sound coming from a grown man.

"I told you." Demy said defiantly.

"Marly get into the tank and close the front so he can't crawl in." Zexy told him.

Marly started for the tank and Godzilla bolted for him again, he panicked and tripped over a rock then fell face first into Godzilla's water bowl which was actually a small kiddie pool that he could submerge himself in and since Zexy hadn't change it yet today it was pretty disgusting. Zexion couldn't help but smirk at the sight though he was still worried about the idiot getting attacked. That was until he looked at Godzilla and his smirk turned into a grin and the grin to a smile just before he started laughing.

Marly scrambled out of the water prepared to take off again but the lizard hadn't moved. He could have easily attacked him while he flailed in the pool but he hadn't. Marly looked at him now and he could swear that the beast was grinning. He narrowed his eyes at the lizard who simply gave a slow blink, a flick of his tongue and then strolled back to his basking spot. Marly's jaw hit the floor. The bastard had herded him into the pool!

Zexion was in tears by the time Marly came out of the enclosure and Demyx was fighting hard to keep a straight face. Marly glared at the both of them. "I will be sending you my bill. That thing is evil incarnate, there is no hope for him. The beast should be put out of his misery." He huffed and flicked his hair which just slapped him back in the face and he squished off trying to leave with what little dignity he had left seeing as he was covered from head to toe in diluted lizard crap and dirt. He didn't look quite as sensual as he did when he'd gotten there. Demy finally lost it and joined Zexy in his tears of laughter.

"I think I'm starting to like that big monster." Demy managed out making Zexion laugh even harder and slide down the wall holding his now hurting stomach.

ooOoo

"You know I was on the phone with my friend for thirty minutes being yelled at." Riku complained to Demyx while he helped him replace the wall that Axel had started on fire.

"Well he was the idiot to challenge a seven foot reptile. Zexy told him not to do it and he could have hurt him but he didn't." Demyx started laughing as he remembered the scene, "Instead he got him to fall in his pool, he is so fucking smart it's really cool to watch. I'm not so afraid of him anymore but we still need to figure out how to control him, he's too big to let him have so much control, we need to tame him a little more."

Riku looked at Demyx and smiled, "I've got the perfect thing for you to get Zexy for his tenth gift."

ooOoo

Sora was at the kitchen table laughing while he peeled the carrots for the salad. "Oh my God I wish you guys had a video feed in that room. That had to be hilarious to watch unfold."

Zexy grinned, "It was truly priceless, then watching him walk out of here with that mucky water all over him and his once sexy as hell swagger reduced to a choppy strut was just too perfect."

"I'm starting to think that the breeder's screw up was no screw up at all but simply meant to be. Look at all the stories you will have to share from this Christmas!" Sora giggled.

"That's so true, I never looked at it that way."

"And to think you still have four more gifts to go. Though I suspect today's gift will not cause any catastrophes." He grinned and it was no innocent grin.

"You know what I'm getting?" Zexy asked casually but Sora knew better.

"Don't bother my friend, I'm not spilling. You'll just have to wait until later." He waggled his brows at Zexy.

Zexy's body stirred. There was only one thing a look like that could mean and Zexy was more than ready for a night of sensual passion with the man he loved. He decided not to push the issue and just wait until Demy gave him his gift.

_**Gift # Nine**_

"Okay the dog's been let out and is resting comfortable on his bed. The lizard is secure in his enclosure, Riku and Sora are gone and the house is locked up. We've taken our showers and the music is on low with the lights turned down. Can I have my gift now?" Zexy asked for the fifth time and this time there was a little beg to his voice.

"Yes you can," Demy smiled, and took Zexy's hand then led him down the hall to the spare bedroom. He opened the door and Zexy's jaw dropped. There were candles lit and the aroma of Jasmine and mint filled the air. The bedding was pulled down and their appeared to be something shiny covering the sheets. He noticed a pot of some sort on the bedside table and bottles with semi clear liquid in them sitting half submerged.

"What is all of this Dems?" he asked on a whisper, his body was reacting to the aroma and the erotic but somehow still romantic atmosphere of the elaborate setting.

"It is your next gift. We have had such a hectic few days that I thought a hot oil massage would be a perfect gift right now. Remember this was actually gift six but things had to be adjusted? Come and lay down let me take care of your body for the night." He smiled and it was full of promised pleasure so much so that Zexy moaned at the thought of what was to come.

"God damn I love you." He moaned as Demy guided his body down on the bed that Zexy now realized was covered in plastic to protect the mattress. He moaned long and deep when Demyx rubbed the first handful of warm liquid on his body. For the next three hours Demyx made Zexy feel as though he were a God and Demy his pleasure servant. It was a truly spectacular gift.

oooOooo

_**Okay everyone that was Part Three, I'm sorry I have to make it four parts. Please don't be mad. I will try to get the final chapter done over the next few days. **_

_**I hope you're at least enjoying the story so far. **_

_**As always all review, faves and alerts are very much appreciated.**_


	4. Zexy's 12 Days of Christmas Part Four

**Here you go the final chapter of my Christmas story. Please read on and I hope you like it. ^_^**

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Kingdom Hearts

"**Zexy's 12 Days of Christmas"**

**Part Four**

_**A Zemyx Four Shot**_

Zexy woke the next morning and stretched his body as long as he could get it. His muscles still loose and feeling wonderful from Demy's attention the night before, he actually purred. Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms around his blue haired lover pulling his stretched out body to him.

"Good morning darling." Demy purred into his ear then kissed his neck.

Zexy grinned, "Good morning my love." He turned into Demy's embrace so they were chest to chest. "You can repeat last night's gift for the next three and I would be happy."

Demy chuckled, "Yeah I bet you would," he kissed him, "I wouldn't complain either I'm pretty relaxed myself. But tonight's gift cannot be skipped and surprisingly enough Riku helped me come up with this one."

Zexy pulled back a little to look into those sparkling sea foam eyes, "Riku helped you, should I be worried?" he grinned.

"I think you will be very impressed with this idea of his. You know how important these gifts are to me. That should tell you it has to be good." He ran his fingers gently up and down Zexy's back as he spoke the action made Zexy sigh with contentment.

"Yes that's true, you wouldn't agree to it if it wasn't perfect for me. I'll have to thank Riku too then I suppose."

"Yeah I guess you will. Just watch how you do it." He warned though the twitch of his lips gave him away. "I know how tempting he can be."

"Demy really? Like any man could come close to how perfect you are." He grabbed his face and gave him a quick hard kiss. "Now come on get your butt up we need to get to the shop."

"Aw no playing this morning?" He snickered.

"No, we don't have time, besides I'm still a little sore from yesterday. Sore in a good way but sore nonetheless so you and little Demy need to be good and get dressed." Zexy gently ordered.

"Okay, I guess it is kind of late."

Zexy looked at the clock and froze for a second, "8:35 shit! Demy, move your ass now! I have a customer coming in at 9:00 to go over some designs." He started tossing clothes at Demy to hurry him along.

"Relax Zex will get there on time. It's a good thing we showered last night." he giggled as he rolled off the bed with clothes in hand. He started dressing, "Um Zex you didn't give me underwear."

He ran past him into the bathroom, "No time, go commando."

Demyx grinned, "Oh am I gonna have fun with this today," he said under his breath with a chuckle. "Okay if you insist."

""I do now get your teeth brushed and…" he gave Demy's hair the once over, ran his fingers through it then slid them down the back, looked at him with a smile, and kissed him quick again. "Your hair looks perfect, just like you." he slapped him on the ass, "Come on let's go."

"Okay, okay I'm going but for the record you're the one that stopped and kissed me hence slowing me down." he gave him a toothy grin before ducking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He decided he'd go to the bathroom at the shop to save Zexy from have a coronary. The guy really hated to be late.

They made it to work at 8:55 with the help of no cops and Zexy doing 20 over the whole way. Demy was pretty sure there were at least two squirrels and an old man still clutching their chests. "See told you we make it on time." that comment earned him a glare from the small intense craftsman that was his other half. Demy shook his head and strolled at a leisurely pace. He smiled at the contrast of their usual mornings. He was usually the one running around because he didn't get out of bed when Zexy woke him. He decided it was a nice change.

The rest of the morning went by without incident and Zexy relaxed once the customer had come and gone. Demyx decided it was the perfect time to have a little fun. He put down his drafting pen and headed for Zexy's office wearing a mischievous grin. "Hey Zexy," he closed the door behind him then slowly moved to the blinds never taking his eyes off his lover.

"Demy?" he dragged out his name with a question in his voice. "What are you doing?" he hadn't moved from his chair yet as if he were trying to decide if staying put would be safer than getting up and backing away. "You look like you want to eat me." he turned red the instant the words left his mouth. "I mean, that's not what I meant I…I…Demy…"

"I do want to eat you though," he grinned and continued to move forward slowly, his hands moved to the button of his jeans. Zexy swallowed hard, Demyx chuckled and kept moving closer now unzipping his fly.

"D-Demy what's gotten into you?" he decided to stand and started backing away. He liked to maintain a professional atmosphere at the shop and if Demy got any closer that he would be far pressed to keep that particular rule enforced. As it was his treacherous body was reacting to every erotic move his sexy blond was making.

"Well, I have had to walk around all day with my cock rubbing up against the rough material of my jeans. While that might irritate some men it just makes me hornier then hell. All I've been able to think about the past couple hours is how much I want my naked body pressed up against your naked body." he had the zipper completely down exposing the long hard length of his sex.

Zexy sucked in air on a hiss between clenched teeth as Demy's words hit home and the sight of his bared flesh, made his own cock spring to full attention, he groaned. "God damn Demy."

"Can't help it," he gave him a crooked smile that was all seduction, "commando makes me horny." he closed the distance between them, grabbed Zexy and kissed him hard. It was all consuming and completely possessive. Zexy loved it, last night he was in total control but today Demy was taking it back again. Demy spun him and bent him over the file cabinet, pulled his pants down and took what he wanted. Zexy was in ecstasy.

ooOoo

They were cleaning out the enclosure with Godzilla closed in the center tank. Zexy had lured him in there with a bowl of fat juicy insects and they were able to get the front and top closed before he was done. It was no easy task though. Demy was just about finished filling the pool when Cujo came running in and barked once. This they had learned meant someone just pulled into the driveway.

"I'll finish filling that and be right out." Zexy offered, "I need to let him out anyway so go ahead."

"Okay, I'll go meet h- um your gift." he took off out the door.

"I think he was about to say him Godzy. What kind of person could he have coming to try to work with you this time I wonder? And you be nice. I think you've terrorized enough people for the week don't you?" Godzilla blinked at him and moved his head from side to side. Now most people would think he was answering with a no but Zexy knew it was common for monitor lizards to move their heads from side to side like that. So of course the lizard could not understand what he was saying. He let out a nervous laugh and looked at him again, "Right?"

"Right." he finished filling the pool, Put the tools back in the closet the opened the tank before he left. Godzilla made no move toward him. "Hmm, maybe you're calming down." The lizard gave him another slow blink and a couple tongue flicks but didn't move. Zexy grinned, "I think you like me." He left the enclosure but stopped at the window to see if he moved. Once the door was closed he walked out of the tank and right into the pool for a warm soak. "You are so fucking cool. Demy really did good with you." He headed toward the living room and the voices he could hear. Whoever was here had an extremely deep voice Zexy was half expecting to see a better than 7 foot guy when he turned the corner.

_**Gift #Ten**_

He wasn't seven feet but he certainly had a commanding presence. He stood nearly a foot taller than Zexy with wide shoulders and a muscular chest that was sculpted to perfection. Even through his safari shirt that was obvious. His hair was shockingly white and combed back snug to his scalp but not shaved it appeared to be curly hair that combed to lie perfectly. He had high cheek bones and a strong jaw, a warrior's jaw that was framed by a close cut go-tee and mustache. His lower lip was full topped by a slightly thinner upper lip. His white brows were shaped into fierce arches that accentuated his piercing blue eyes. He also had three piercings in one ear and two in the other that somehow fit his rugged good looks.

"Here he is now," Demy walked to Zexy and took his hand and brought him over to the very large man. "Luxord I would like you to meet the love of my life, this is Zexion. And Zex this is Luxord he is a wildlife expert more specifically reptile, amphibian and basically odd type animal expert. I guess like a Crocodile Hunter type person."

"Nice to meet you Zexion," the large man who seemed to take up all of the space in the room offered Zexion his hand. Zexy accepted it eagerly as a smile lit up his face.

"Wow it's nice to meet you too. You're a real crocodile hunter?" he asked him still holding onto his hand.

"Yes I am, I've been catching and studying all manner of creatures since I was in diapers." He chuckled and it was a friendly sound that contradicted his harsh beauty. "Demyx here has hired me to teach you some ways to handle your Nile monitor and to give you the knowledge to prevent anymore attacks."

Zexy turned to his partner. "Riku thought of this?"

"Impressive right?" Demy grinned flashing his white teeth his face practically glowing in his joy. "I found Luxord but Riku came up with the idea of some kind of training for us."

Zexy jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Oh. My. God. Demy. Thank you, thank you, thank you… so…so…so much." He had his arms around Demy's neck and kissed him between every word. He didn't stop until Luxord laughed. Then he blushed and slid off of Demy trying to compose himself.

Demyx was elated at his reaction, "I knew you'd like it but wow, I didn't expect that much of a reaction."

"But it's so incredibly perfect! I mean sure I know a lot about them like how to provide the proper food and care to keep them healthy but only someone like Luxord who has firsthand experience can teach how to understand their personalities and how to use body language and such. It's just absolutely perfect!" he turned to Luxord, "So when can we get started?"

"Right now if you'd like."

"Yes, yes I would like that. Demy you're going to be there too right?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep, sure am, I need to know what to do too."

"Okay then how about you boys show me your lizard?" Luxord asked with a crooked grin.

"Sure he's right down that hall. Did Demy tell you about the habitat he had built for him? It's wonderful, he's thought of everything." Zexy bragged as he led Luxord to said habitat.

"Your Demyx is quite modest. I believe his exact words were 'I built him a cage out of one of the rooms in the house' that doesn't quite sound the same as your description." He smirked. The conversation was making Demy blush.

"Here it is, his "cage" he had built." Zexy grinned at Luxord's reaction and swelled with pride for his Demy, It was obvious that the crocodile hunter was impressed with Godzilla's enclosure.

"Wow he has got to be one happy lizard." Luxord commented while he gazed through the glass. "Oh I see him, he's a handsome guy isn't he? I'd like to go in myself first if that's alright with you." He asked not hiding he's excitement in the least. "You are one lucky man Zexy."

"I know it." He looked at Demy with a sparkle in his dark blue eye. Demy smiled back at him and took his hand. "Go right ahead, I'm sure you'll be okay with him. I don't know if Demy's told you about what Godzilla's done to a few people who've tried helping us with him."

Luxord laughed, "Yes he did tell me a little of what happened. I can assure you nothing like that will happen with me. I know how to read their body language as well as know how to make sure I don't challenge them. I have worked with Komodo Dragons and Godzilla here, by the way love the name, is just a smaller version of those beauties." He flashed a toothy grin before disappearing into the enclosure.

Once again the boys found themselves outside the habitat looking in at a scene unfold. Hopefully this one would turn out a little better than the others had.

"Do you think he'll be able to work with him like he says he can?" Demy asked as they watch the hulk of a male cautiously move around the enclosure with Godzilla watching his every move blinking slowly and flicking his tongue to taste the newest intruder to his territory.

"I would think so, he is supposed to be an expert and Godzy's in a pretty good mood today." he answered as he watched Luxord move ever closer to the lizard, "Though he is getting awfully close to him. I would think that closing the distance so soon would pose a threat. But I am just a novice at this sort of thing."

"Godzy?" he raised his brow questioningly at Zexy with a grin. "I like it. In some bazaar way it actually suits him. But as far as you being a novice, I don't know Zex so far you seem to be the only one that does understand um…Godzy. He certainly hasn't attacked or terrorized you yet and he's had plenty of opportunities."

"I know, I think he likes me." Zexy beamed.

"I would have to agree with that." Demy nodded his head.

Luxord had stopped approaching Godzy and went into a crouched position. "Well that's a good sign that he has a clue." Zexy commented quietly. They resumed watching as Luxord started talking, Zexy pushed the intercom so they could hear him.

"Well you're not so scary are you fella." he spoke in a calm soothing voice, his thick English accent making the words sound sexy somehow. Zexy didn't think that's how his lizard would see it though.

Zexy face palmed, "Oh know not another one trying to get him to understand English. What is with these guys?" he groaned.

"Shush, maybe it will work. Let's just see what happens, at least it's not baby talk." he couldn't stifle the giggle as he remembered Marluxia again.

His giggle made Zexy smile because he knew exactly what Demy was picturing. "True enough."

"He doesn't appear to be very agitated." Luxord began, "He is very interested in me though. I almost get the feeling that he's sizing me up but not to eat me. It's more like he's trying to get a feel for me, assess if I'm friend or foe maybe." He didn't lose sight of Godzilla but he did start moving around the habitat again. That did seem to irritate the reptile as he sounded his first hiss. "Okay boy you don't want me moving then. I'll be still for a moment." Godzilla flicked his tongue and raised his head higher. "He is definitely a smart one this one. You're going to have your hands full with him but I think as long as he's not running the house you'll be okay."

As Luxord spoke Demyx noticed the lizard moving ever so slowly towards him but considering he was an expert and all plus he was keeping an eye on the beast Demy figured the hunter had it under control.

Zexy was paying attention to Luxord so he didn't notice Godzilla was on the move even as he got to within only a few feet of his latest target. He decided that maybe all of the questions Zexy was asking were more of a distraction than was safe so he tried to get their attention. "Ah guys…guys." they were so wrapped up in their discussion that they didn't hear him. He watched as that lizard pretty much army crawled like a dog or cat would to stalk prey. He didn't know much about lizards but he was pretty damn sure that this was not normal. He was almost too fascinated to try warning Luxord again, almost. "Luxord…LUXORD!"

They both turned to him in unison, "What?" He pointed to Godzilla who was now less than three feet from the bulk of a hunter. He was easily within striking range.

"Oh shit." Luxord said quietly as he turned to face Godzilla. Demy could swear that lizard was smiling. Luxord took a step back, Godzilla took a step forward. Luxord stepped to the side, Godzilla followed. The hunter took another step to the side and Godzilla followed again. "I do believe he's trying to mess with my head a bit." he said with a nervous laugh. "You say he's never bitten anyone right?"

"Right, the breeder said he never bit anyone while he had him either but he did a lot of scaring people shitless. He said he has a real mean streak to him." Demy explained.

When he called him to tell him that Zexy wanted to keep the big guy the breeder told him they were crazy but it was their choice. He also mumbled something about having a release signed from them so what did he care. Demy was just thankful that Zexy would be able to keep the lizard he wanted. And now watching what he was doing with the expert made him think they'd made a good choice. He was like an evil Court Jester providing them entertainment but at the expense of others. And since he never really hurt anyone Demy was enjoying the shows. Especially now that he wasn't Godzy's center focus.

"So you like to play games do you? Well you picked the wrong chap to mess with buddy." Luxord said mockingly now that some of his confidence had returned. The huge reptile raised his head, gave him that slow blink and flicked his tongue but made no advancing movement. "Ha! I didn't think so. You're all show off and no show you are." he goaded.

"Maybe Godzilla just brings the stupid out in people Zex." Demy said in horror as he watched this man who knew better lose his control and challenge the lizard.

"I think you may be right honey. Luxord what the hell are you doing!" He asked in exasperation.

"Well he started it." he practically whined.

Zexy stared at him struck wordless for a moment by his incredible stupidity. The only thing that was missing with that answer was for him to put his hands on his hips and stomp his foot. "Luxord what has gotten into you? You are a reptile expert and you are behaving like you're in a school yard being bullied. Snap out of it!"

Luxord looked at Zexy for a long moment and it was as if a switch flipped and he was back. "Oh right, thank you." he cleared his throat, "Back to your lizard." he turned to see where Godzilla was and froze. He was gone. Luxord turned left and right scanning the enclosure for him but couldn't see him. A little more than nervous now he turned to his audience, "Did either of you see where he went?"

Zexy shook his head, "I was talking to you not looking at him."

"Sorry I lost sight of him." Demy shrugged. It wasn't a lie really; he had lost sight of him for a few moments, he could see him perfectly now though hiding in the trees on the other side of his tank.

"Ha see I intimidated him enough that he retreated." the moron said as he puffed out his chest.

It was at that moment that Godzilla came tearing out of his hiding spot. He pulled up to his hind legs and using his clawed feet he stiffed armed Luxord right in the ass knocking him face first in the dirt then took off back into hiding.

He laid there stunned for a few moments giving Demy time to see the eight perfect holes made by Godzilla's claws in the seat of Luxord's pants. He couldn't help but giggle; Zexy nudged him and told him to shush though his lips were turned slightly up in the corners.

The hunter slowly pushed up to his knees, shook the dirt from his face and looked around for the lizard who'd once again pulled a disappearing act. Luxord stood up and brushed himself off. He wiped his face with his hands effectively spreading dirt streaks down his cheeks. His white go-tee had specs of dirt throughout it, "Well now he thinks he's a funny one doesn't he?" He looked around for him and this time spotted him in the brush. He stopped and stared at him, Godzilla stared right back lifting his head in defiance.

No way was Godzilla backing down to this guy. If only the guy would admit that but of course he had no intentions of being bested by an animal he was supposed to know how to handle, people are so arrogant. So off he went to confront the irritating creature. "So you think to humiliate me in front of an admirer do you? We'll just see about that. I have wrestled crocs twice your size you little bastard."

Godzilla seemed less than impressed with his threat, so much so that he turned away from him and headed for his basking rocks. "Uh oh I don't see anything good coming from this Zexy. Maybe we should call him out of there?"

"I agree with you but I am pretty sure there's no way he's coming out until he's proved he's not the moron Godzy's made him look to be but I'll try." Zexy pushed the intercom button, "Luxord I think you should come out of there now. You're getting angry with him and I don't want you or my lizard hurt."

"I won't hurt him," he turned to look at Zexy, "I'm just going to teach him a lesson or two that's all." The grin he gave him was not a happy look.

Zexy gave him a dead pan look, "I thought you were supposed to be an expert? I would think you'd know the reasons that statement was a foolish one." He let go of the button and looked at Demy. "The stupidity of some people never ceases to amaze me. I guess we get to watch him make a complete ass of himself. Too bad we didn't make popcorn." The door bell rang, "Are you expecting anyone?"

"Nope, I'll go see who it is. See if you can distract him while I'm gone so I don't miss the entertainment." Demy giggled as he jogged off to get the door. By the time he made it to the front door whoever was there was ringing the bell again and pounding on the door. "I'm coming hold on a minute, geez." He opened the door to find fierce green eyes and familiar shocking crimson spikes. "Deacon is there something wrong?" He asked a little confused.

"No not at all but I believe I've figured out what went wrong and I now know how not rid your pet of his demon." He answered excitedly.

"Uh…" was all Demy could manage.

"I should have used a Rosary! Had I put a Rosary around his neck it would have increased the power of my prayer and forced that…"

Demy closed the door. "Wow was he a mistake."

"Call me if you change your mind." Axel yelled from the other side of the door. Demy shook his head as he walked away. When he turned the corner he saw Zexy putting his hands over his face.

"I can't watch." But he spread his fingers to watch anyway.

Demy ran to the window, "What am I missing?" he looked into the enclosure. "Oh my, you should have yelled for me to get the camera! Zexy this is, it's, holy shit! How did he get like that?"

"You won't believe it, I barely believe it and I watched it happen."

"Just tell me please I've got know how the expert got himself in this mess." Unlike Zexy, Demy had no intention of covering his eyes.

"Okay I'll give you the semi short version. He reached into his handy nap sack there and pulled out that net. He explained that it was made of special materials that would not harm him. Guess it's a good thing he used that one huh?" Zexy grinned, Demy returned it nodding. "So he pulled out this net and started moving toward Godzilla."

"Uh oh." Demy said.

"Exactly," Zexy shook his head, "Idiot. Anyway…Godzy looked up from his basking, like he ever stopped paying attention to where Luxord was, so he looked up and saw Mr. expert here coming toward him slowly in a crouch. Guess he thought the lizard wouldn't see him like that. Godzy froze and patiently waited for Luxord to get close enough. I tried warning him that Godzy was getting ready to strike but he told me that he was only trying to intimidate him and that he wouldn't really attack. He said that he didn't think he was dangerous since he already proved he just wanted to toy with him. Idiot. I decided at that point he deserved what ever happened to him. So he crept closer despite my warning and as I thought as soon as he got to within striking range Godzy struck. The arrogant moron was caught by surprise and of course threw his hands up which had the open net in them. Godzilla being the intelligent being that he is must have figured out that if he went on his hinds and attacked Luxord could simply wrap the net around him. So instead of a full on frontal attack he used his tail and took Luxord's feet out from under him. When he tried to catch himself he inadvertently wrapped the net over himself. Godzilla made him roll back and forth by whacking his tail on either side of him a few times; hence the current predicament he is in, wrapped in a net with a 200 pound monitor lizard standing on him staring him down. I swear if Godzilla had lips he'd kiss him just to add insult to injury." Zexy gave Demy a toothy grin.

"Oh my God Zexy this has to top all of the others! I have to get the camera, try to keep him from getting up." Demy hit the button on the intercom, "Hey Godzy you think you can hold him there for a few more minutes?" The lizard actually looked up at him. Thank God it didn't talk or nod cuz Demy was sure he would have fainted if it had. He looked at Zex who just shrugged his shoulders. Demy shook his head and took off to get the camera. He was quite happy when he returned a few minutes later to find the lizard right where he'd been, on top of Luxord. He grinned, "Say cheese," Godzilla looked at him and he snapped the picture, "One more, this time I'd like you to look too Luxord." He turned scowling at Demy and he snapped the picture, "That's perfect!"

Zexy pushed the intercom button, "Can I get you out of there now?" he asked the hunter not hiding his amusement.

"Fine, yes I can't move with this oaf on me, I'm stuck." Luxord grudgingly admitted then he looked at Godzilla, "Fine you beat me. Does that make you happy?" he asked snidely. Godzilla flicked his tongue rubbing it against Luxord's cheek. "You know I never thought I'd say this to a reptile but I think I hate you."

Zexy laughed and entered the enclosure. He walked up to them, he thought he'd try something so he reached out and pet the lizard's head. Godzilla didn't seem to mind at all; in fact he seemed to like it a little. "Do you think you could get down so I can get him out of your space?" Zexy asked his new pet. Godzilla backed up off of him and with one last flick of his tail into Luxord's leg that was hard enough to make the big man grunt from the pain. He walked back over to his basking rocks and got comfortable.

"Un-fucking believable," Luxord growled as he started moving trying to get out of the net. He wasn't having much luck.

Zexy smiled down at him, "Want some help?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he answered flatly. Without a word Zexy got him untangled enough for him to stand up and finish the job. "Why did you even call me here you seem have him under control?" he asked without looking up as he stuffed the net back in his bag.

"I had no idea that he would listen to me like this and either did Demy. We were trying to be responsible pet owners." Zexy answered defensively.

"He is a gorgeous lizard and very smart. I suspect he's as tame as you're going to get him." he stood up and walked over to where Godzilla was warming up. "You really are a bastard you know that?" Godzilla flicked out his tongue. Luxord reached out his hand to pet him as Zexy had and he snapped at him. Luxord jerked his hand back. He shook his head, picked up his bag and walked out. Zexy padded Godzilla's head giving him a smile of approval and left the room as well.

"I got it all on film, well in pictures, I couldn't figure out how to work the video," Demy smiled then frowned then smiled again. "But I did get good pictures!"

"You planning on blackmailing me with those?" Luxord asked snidely.

"No of course not," Demy gave him a toothy grin, "These are for our own entertainment."

Luxord said a few colorful curses under his breath and headed for the front door. "I don't understand this. You paid a lot of money to get me here but you didn't need me." He said to Demy.

"It's like Zexy said, we had no idea he had taken to Zexy so well. But thanks to you now we do, so you see it was all worth it in the end." he flashed him his best Demy smile to which he earned a scowl. Then since it was near impossible for anyone to ignore that beaming happiness he smiled back at Demy and shook his head.

"That beast made me look like an amateur. You guys seriously have your hands full, I wish you luck." He saluted them and walked out.

Demy closed the door and looked at Zexy. They said nothing for a long moment then Demy smiled and Zexy smiled back. Demy giggled a little and started Zexy giggling. "I really, really like that lizard!" Demy said just before he burst out laughing. Zexy nodded since he wasn't able to speak.

ooOoo

They were lying in bed that night after a session a beautiful slow love making. Both sated and sweaty Zexy's head lay on Demy's chest and Demy was gently stroking Zexy's silky blue hair.

"Hey Demy, who was at the door yesterday, I keep forgetting to ask."

Demy chuckled, "You won't believe it."

Zexy looked at him and grinned, "Why, who was it?"

"Deacon Axel."

"What, why!"

"He said he'd figured out what he'd done wrong. That he just needed to place a Rosary around his neck and he could rid him of his possession."

Zexy shook his head, "Idiot."

"Yep, I closed the door in the middle of his speech." Zexy laughed at that.

"You know after all of the events from the last few presents I'm almost afraid the last two will be let down's." Demy said as he kissed Zexy's head.

"I've already told you, I could never be disappointed by anything you give me. You know me so well that it will always be something I like. Besides after all of the excitement from said events I think some nice relaxing, simple gifts would be welcomed." he looked up at him and gave him a small loving smile then stretched up to give him a slow kiss.

Demy hugged him and sighed, "We really are perfect together you know?"

"Yep, and every day you find a way to remind me of just how lucky I am." He purred and hugged Demy close. They drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces, wrapped tight in each others arms.

_**Gift #Eleven**_

"I really hope you're not disappointed with this one." Demy said for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Stop worrying would you, it's from you so I'll love it I'm sure. I'm the one who should be worrying after all that you've done for me over the past eleven days how will my gifts ever measure up?" Zexy frowned slightly as he concentrated on opening gift number eleven.

"Now that's just silly. There hasn't been a gift from you yet that I haven't absolutely loved." Demy reassured him.

"Exactly how I feel about this one. Thank you for strengthening my point." He worked the ribbon off of the large box and pulled off the wrapping to find a plain brown box giving him no indication of what was inside. He started working on the tape. "Demy dear is there a reason you use an entire roll of tape on every gift?" he asked dryly.

"Why to draw out the suspense of course," he giggled. Zexy growled and continued fighting with the tape.

Cujo was anxiously waiting to see what was in the box as well, he woofed at Zexy to hurry. "You try opening this thing fast." Zexy griped, Cujo tilted his head and grunted and Demyx giggled.

He finally broke through one side of the tape and was able to pop the box open after that. He pulled away the tissue which apparently was what Cujo was waiting for because he took off with a mouth full to rip up and toss all over the room. Demyx laughed at his antics and turned back to Zemyx who was just pulling the first of the three piece gift he'd bought him.

"Oh. My. God. Dems." he pulled out the first Moogle plushie, this one had his hands over his ears. He pulled out the second, who had his hands over his eyes, and the third he pulled out had his hands over his mouth. "I've never seen Hear no Evil, See no Evil, and Speak no Evil moogles! Where did you get these Baby?"

Demy blushed, "I had them custom made because I know how much you love the proverb and you all ready have it in monkey and Buddha figurines. I thought these would be really cool." Zexy stared at him for a few minutes, so long in fact that he was starting to think he misread Zexy's excitement. That was until Zexy launched himself at him and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

"They're fabulous! I would never ever, ever have expected something like this! Everything you get me you just put so much thought, and love into. God I fucking love you so much!"

Demy couldn't respond to that since Zexy captured his mouth in a kiss that curled his toes and made his blood rise to boiling. He circled Zexy's body with his arms and hugged him back.

When they went to bed that night Zexy surprised Demy with a hot oil massage and an incredible night of intense sex with Zexy taking control while he was pleasured to the brink of insanity, a perfect way to spend Christmas Eve with the other half of your soul.

_**Gift #Twelve**_

Demyx opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he realized Zexion was literally sleeping on top of him. He kissed his temple and hugged him tight the action made him stir a little and sigh a sweet sleepy sigh that made Demy's heart skip a beat. "Hey beautiful it's Christmas, Santa came last night."

Zexy stretched rubbing their bodies together in all the right places making Demy moan. "Zexy I want my present, be careful how you move." Zexy chuckled and slid himself up and down the length of him. "Zex please," he whined as his body reacted eagerly to the teasing it was receiving.

"But don't you want to make love with me?" he asked in his husky sleep laced voice that only managed to stir Demy more.

"I do but…but…I want my present first." he pouted. Zexy sucked in that precious pouting lip and lightly bit the tender flesh. Demy moaned again.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Zexy asked while he licked around the shell of his ear making him shiver and sending his hands exploring the little body torturing him. Zexy moaned, "I think your body wants to wait for presents." he laughed a little then moaned again and bucked his hips when Demy brushed his finger lightly up his crease.

"No, no, no, I want my present," he rolled Zexy over and pinned him to the bed. "I want," he kissed his neck, "My," he kissed the other side, "Present." then he jumped off the bed. "Come on, come on I want to see what you got me! Please." he pulled his boxers on while he begged.

Zexy propped up on one elbow. "So what you're saying is you want to open gifts now." he fought to keep a straight face while Demy began dancing from foot to foot.

"Zexeeeeee."

"Okay, okay let's go open our gifts." he snickered and crawled off the bed. Demy was holding his boxers up for him to put on. He barely had them on when Demy grabbed his hand and tugged him out the door. He didn't slow down or leave go until they were at the tree. "Now let's see where did I put that gift of yours? Oh wait I think there's more than one. Why yes, yes there is. This one is from Santa." Zexy handed him a long box, it was longer than Demyx was tall.

Demy's eye lit up at the size of the box. "Zexy is this what I think it is?" he asked excitedly as tore at the paper tossing it to the side where Cujo grabbed it out of the air and shredded that with same enthusiasm as the tissue paper the day before. Demy finished getting the paper off and started working on the lid. When he opened it he gapsed, "Oh my gosh Zexy," tears welled in his eyes, "You made me a new Sitar. It's absolutely perfect," he lovingly ran his fingers along the instrument. It was multiple shades of purple, Demy's favorite color. Zexy had air brushed their names on the bottom section of the body the letters were so abstract that only he and Zexy would know it was their names. He plucked at the strings, closed his eyes and listened to the notes. He had a serene expression on his face, It was one that Zexy had come to love over the years. Demy lived his music and it was a true pleasure to watch him play. "Thank you so much Zexy." With tears running down his cheeks he walked on his knees over to him and hugged him tight.

"Here is the other one I got you." Zexy handed him a small box. "This one is something that I should have gotten you a long time ago."

Demy looked at it and smiled then went to the tree and pulled out a box the identical size as the one Zexy had just given him. "That's what I feel about this." He handed it to him and smiled sheepishly. "Let's open them at the same time okay?"

"Okay, start." They unwrapped the boxes at the same speed, then slowly opened the tops, looked inside and even smiled at the same speed. "Now if this doesn't prove how perfect we are nothing will." Zexy said.

"Absolutely perfect." Demy grinned. What they had done without realizing it was bought identical rings for one another. Two things made this all the more spectacular. First; they were custom made. Second; they had a combination of diamonds, sapphires for Zexy's eyes and amazonites for Demy's eyes. The settings were identical with three diamonds inline in the center of the band then one of each of the sapphires and the amazonites set to the sides of the diamonds.

Zexy took the ring he bought Demy out of the box, took his hand and placed the ring on his ring finger "Until death us do part." He kissed him sweetly then hugged him.

Demy took the ring he bought Zexy out of the box and just as Zexy had done he took his hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger, "Until death us do part." He kissed and hugged him.

"In our hearts we are married and no law can dictate whether it's true or not. Our hearts and our souls know it to be true and everlasting." Zexy whispered into Demy's ear as they hugged.

This would be a Christmas that neither would ever forget. For this is the day they were married.

oooOooo

_**And that's the end ^_^ I hope you enjoyed my Christmas tale. It went on a little longer than I expected so my other stories are behind but I had fun writing it. I will work diligently on my other stories to get all my updates caught up.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought. **_

_**As always all review, faves and alerts are very much appreciated.**_


End file.
